Irene dan Conan
by avatarawisnu
Summary: Bagaimana jika jadinya Shinichi Kudo memiliki sepupu bernama Irene Kudo yang kuliah di Jepang tidak sengaja ikut terlibat dengan masalah kehidupannya sebagai Conan/Shinichi ?,Kok bisa ? Please Read and Reviewnya  R & R  UPDATE CHAPTER 14 !
1. Chapter 1

**IRENE, CONAN DAN HAIBARA**

**BY AVATARAWISNU**

**DISCLAIMER : AOYAMA GOSHO**

**WARNING :**

**OOC (MUNGKIN DITEMUKAN PADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN), KURANG NYAMBUNG, GAK JELAS, KACAU,DAN LAIN-LAINNYA**

**KARENA INI ADALAH FANFIC DETECTIVE CONAN SAYA, MAKA DITUNGGU R&R ya (READ AND REVIEW)**

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA : Irene Kudo adalah sepupu dari Shinichi Kudo. Hubungan persaudaraan antara orangtua Irene dan orangtua Shinichi telah dibina sangat erat sejak Irene masih kecil. Ketika Irene TK hingga SD, ia pernah berdomisili di Jepang. Namun karena ayahnya, Yoshi yang pernah bekerja sebagai manajer restoran keluarga Donny's di Beika dan ibunya, Jennifer yang pernah bekerja sebagai pemilik New Beika yang keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka usaha hotel bintang lima di Los Angeles ketika Irene lulus dari SD Teitan, maka Irene dan keluarganya pindah ke Los Angeles. Rasa rindu Irene akan Jepang, membuat Irene memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi di Jepang lagi selepas menamatkan SMA di Los Angeles.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**SUATU MALAM DI LOS ANGELES, KEDIAMAN YUSAKU DAN YUKIKO KUDO**

**Irene dan orangtuanya diundang untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama di kediaman Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo**

"Selamat ya Irene atas keberhasilan kamu diterima di Universitas Beika jurusan Farmasi !", ucap Yukiko dengan semangat dan senyuman.

"Terima kasih tante,saya senang sekali bisa diterima disana", balas Irene kepada Yukiko dengan senyuman.

"Tante memang tidak salah menduga lagi bahwa kau masuk farmasi karena kau jago di bidang matematika, fisika, kimia dan biologi"

"Saya tidak begitu jago, hanya saja saya memang sudah berminat ingin masuk farmasi sejak SMA kelas 1"

"Begitu?, lebih baik persiapkan dirimu untuk berangkat ke Jepang besok. Tante sudah menyediakan tempat tinggal untukmu di Jepang sana"

"Saya juga telah kontak dengan tetangga dan orang-orang yang saya kenal dan mungkin kamu masih ingat di Jepang untuk menjagamu disana. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saya atau tante Yukiko", ucap Yusaku

"Terima kasih om dan tante atas bantuannya, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda semua"

"Maaf jika telah merepotkan anak saya ini yang akan berkuliah di Jepang", ungkap ayah Irene pada Yusaku dengan ekspresi agak malu

"Tidak apa-apa Yoshi, justru saya senang bisa membantu anak anda yang akan kuliah jauh disana, bagaimanapun juga kita saudara", ucap yusaku dengan tersenyum

'Saya berharap Irene akan betah disana mengingat ia telah meninggalkan Jepang selama bertahun-tahun", harap Ibu Irene

"Sudah pasti Jennifer. Ia pasti akan betah disana", ucap Yukiko

**ESOK DI BANDARA LOS ANGELES MALAM HARI**

Irene diantarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya ke Bandara untuk melepas kepergiannya ke Jepang. Sementara itu Yusaku dan Yukiko pun ikut menemani Irene melepas kepergiannya. Sebelum memasuki bandara, Irene berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kepada paman dan tantenya, Yusaku dan Yukiko

"Ireneku, hati-hati di jalan ya. Semoga selamat sampai dengan tujuan", nasihat ayah kepada Irene

"Iya ayah, jika Irene sudah sampai di Jepang, Irene akan menghubungi ayah"

"Irene, Jaga dirimu baik-baik, semoga kau betah disana"

"Iya bu, Irene akan jaga diri Irene sebaik-baiknya"

"Irene, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi Yusaku atau Yukiko"

"Baik om Yusaku,Irene akan menghubungi segera jika terjadi apa-apa"

Akhirnya Irene masuk ke dalam bandara. Dengan melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Irene pun berpisah dengan kedua orangtua dan Yusaku serta Yukiko

Tepat pukul 10 malam, pesawat yang Irene tumpangi menuju Jepang telah lepas landas dari bandara Los Angeles. Karena sudah malam dan Irene belum sempat beristirahat sejak siang tadi karena kesibukannya mempersiapkan diri ke Jepang, akhirnya Irene tertidur dengan pulas.

**PAGI HARI DI BANDARA NARITA JEPANG**

Kira-kira pukul 6 pagi, suara dentuman landing pesawat membangunkan Irene dari tidurnya. Akhirnya ia telah sampai di negeri matahari terbit itu, dimana ia pernah dibesarkan disana. Walapun muka Irene tampak kusut sehabis bangun tidur, namun ia tampak bersemangat untuk kembali ke Jepang sekaligus melanjutkan pendidikannya. Setelah pesawat benar-benar telah berhenti dan parkir, Irene bergegas menuju keluar pesawat, mengurus imigrasi, mengambil bagasi di ruang kedatangan dan ke money changer untuk merubah konversi Dollar Amerika menjadi Yen Jepang. Setelah semua urusan di dalam bandara selesai, ia bergegas keluar untuk mencari transportasi menuju tempat tinggal yang telah disediakan oleh tantenya, Yukiko Kudo. Tiba-tiba di depan ruang kedatangan bandara ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar ketika ia masih berada di Jepang.

"Profesor ?", seru Irene

"Irene ?"

"Kau pasti profesor Agasa Hiroshi kan ?"

"Benar Irene. Dan profesor masih ingat kau adalah sepupu dari Shinichi Kudo"

"Betul sekali profesor, dan apa yang profesor lakukan disini ?"

"Profesor ingin menjemputmu, tadi malam pamanmu, Yusaku Kudo menelpon profesor untuk menyuruh menjemputmu"

"Terima kasih profesor, Irene senang dijemput profesor"

Akhirnya Irene masuk ke dalam mobil kuning milik profesor untuk diantarkan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Selama dalam perjalanan Irene sibuk melihat pemandangan kota Beika, kota yang telah ditinggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun karena orangtuanya membuka usaha baru di Los Angeles. Irene kagum akan perkembangan dan kemajuan kota Beika yang begitu pesat. Tak hanya itu, obrolan nostalgia antara Irene dan profesor pun mengalir terus dengan penuh keceriaan seolah-olah tanpa henti. Dan juga profesor menceritakan keadaan kota Beika pada masa sekarang kepada Irene.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga di tempat tinggalmu"

"Benarkah ini tempat tinggalku ?"

"Benar Irene, tantemu menitipkan pesan kepada profesor kalau kamu akan tinggal disini selama kamu kuliah"

"Wow !, apartemen yang megah sekali !, persis bersebelahan dengan hotel New Beika, tempat ibuku dulu bekerja"

"Iya Irene. Kalau begitu sekarang keluarkan barang-barang milikmu dan kau urus sendiri ya tempat tinggalmu. Pagi ini profesor harus kembali ke rumah karena ada urusan. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau siang ini ingin mengunjungi rumah profesor, o ya sampai lupa apakah kamu masih ingat dengan rute rumah profesor?"

"Baik profesor, nanti siang Irene akan berangkat kesana. Tentu saja masih ingat. Selama aku bersekolah disini aku kan selalu melewati rumah profesor dan sepupuku"

Setelah Irene menyelesaikan urusan akomodasi di apartemennya, Irene memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Rasa lelahpun akhirnya terbayarkan juga pada saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Irene bergegas mandi,menyikat gigi, sarapan pagi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke rumah profesor Agasa.

**RUMAH PROFESOR AGASA**

Mentari pada saat menjelang siang tidak begitu terik dan cuaca cerah sekali. Irene melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju rumah profesor Agasa. Setelah berjalan 500 meter. Akirnya Irene tiba di rumah profesor dan memencet bel rumah profesor.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong"

"Siapa diluar?"

"Aku Irene, profesor"

"Oh Irene, tunggu sebentar ya"

Tak lama kemudian profesor Agasa membukakan pintunya

"Maaf jika kamu telah menunggu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa profesor"

"Kalau begitu kamu masuklah terlebih dahulu"

Di ruang tamu Irene melihat-lihat keadaan rumah profesor Agasa yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan waktu ia masih berdomisili di Jepang saat ia masih SD

"Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah profesor, hampir semuanya sama"

"Benar Irene, sejak dulu hingga sekarang profesor ingin tetap keadaan ruang tamu tidak berubah, hanya saja rumah ini di cat saja supaya warna cat rumah tidak meluntur"

"Begitu profesor, suasana ini mengingatkanku ketika tiap pulang sekolah dulu, pasti mampir kesini sebelum pulang ke rumah"

"Wah, kamu masih ingat saja dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalumu. Lebih baik sekarang kamu duduk dulu di sofa ruang tamu"

"Baik profesor"

Tak lama kemudian, tidak jauh dari sofa tempat Irene duduk, muncul bocah laki-laki berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Conan Edogawa. Dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Conan mendekati Irene yang sedang duduk tersebut. Ketika itu juga, mata Irene tertuju pada bocah berkacamata tersebut.

"Siapa kamu?,hmm, sepertinya aku pernah tahu dan ingat wajah kamu", ucap Irene dengan Interogasi

"Lalu kakak sendiri siapa?, perasaan aku pernah melihat kakak di suatu tempat", ucap Conan dengan Interogasi juga

* * *

**Bagaimana Jawaban Irene dan Conan tersebut?, apakah Irene mengetahui siapa bocah berkacamata tersebut?, dan sebaliknya, apakah Conan tahu siapa Irene itu?**

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 2)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW DARI SEMUA PEMBACA CERITA SAYA INI**


	2. Chapter 2

**IRENE, CONAN DAN HAIBARA**

**(PART 2)**

**Finally, jadi juga chapter ke-2 nya**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Kediaman Profesor Agasa**

Profesor sedang sibuk di laboratorium rumahnya untuk penelitian lebih lanjut. Irene yang tengah duduk sendiri di sofa, tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Conan Edogawa yang tengah bermain di rumah profesor Agasa.

"Kakak ini siapa sebenarnya?", ucap Conan dengan wajah penasaran

"Aku adalah Irene, sepupu Shinichi Kudo. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat kamu, entah kapan kakak lupa", balas Irene

"Jangan-jangan kakak adalah anggota dari organisasi hitam !, wajah kakak mirip dengan Vermouth dan pasti kakak ingin mengaku-ngaku kalau kakak adalah sepupu dari kak Shinichi ", tuduh Conan.

"Tunggu !, siapa organisasi hitam itu ?, kakak tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu, lalu siapa Vermouth itu ?, kakak benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia",ungkap Irene dengan nada tegas.

"Jangan bohong kakak !, ternyata aku tidak menyangka Vermouth masih hidup dan belum mati dengan menyamar seperti ini", Sanggah Conan dengan tegas.

**Mendengar keributan yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut, Profesor menghentikan sementara penelitiannya di Laboratorium dan bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.**

"Hei !,keributan apa ini yang terjadi ? ,hingga terdengar dari laboratorium", Profesor dengan wajah emosi.

"Ini ada seseorang yang mengaku sepupu aku. Oops !", ucap Conan dengan tidak sengaja mulutnya keceplosan.

"Sepupu ?,setahuku selama ini aku tidak pernah mempunyai sepupu dengan ciri anak berkacamata seperti ini. Lalu kau sendiri siapa sebenarnya ?, tapi dari ciri-ciri wajah kau, aku pernah melihat kau, entah kapan persisnya aku lupa. Tolong jelaskan semuanya ini padaku, Jangan berbohong padaku !", ucap Irene dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ee..ma..ma..masalah itu..",ucap Conan dengan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah Irene, sebaiknya kita jelaskan semuanya disini mengenai siapa anak berkacamata ini untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman",ucap Profesor dengan bijak.

**Sebelum Conan menjelaskan semuanya, profesor terlebih dahulu menjelaskan semuanya mengenai siapa Irene tersebut kepada Conan untuk menghindari salah pengertian.**

**Akhirnya dengan penuh rasa keterpaksaan atas interogasi paksa Irene, Conan menjelaskan segala hal yang dirahasiakannya selama ini yang baru hanya diketahui oleh Profesor Agasa dan beberapa orang terdekat kepada Irene. Ia menceritakan mulai dari siapa organisasi hitam, awal keterlibatan ia dengan organisasi hitam, ketika ia mengecil menjadi Conan yang berasal dari wujud sebenarnya, Shinichi Kudo karena efek obat APTX 4869 yang diberi oleh Gin, masalah kehidupan selama ia mengecil, perlawanan terhadap organisasi hitam hingga akhirnya organisasi itu berhasil ditumpas hingga ke akar-akarnya dengan bantuan FBI dan CIA.**

"Mustahil !, kau adalah sepupuku yang mengecil. Jahat sekali organisasi itu hingga membuat kau terjebak dengan keadaanmu hingga seperti ini !",ungkap Irene.

"Itu semua benar Irene. Kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritanya, ketika kau telah meninggalkan Jepang",ucap Conan dengan ekspresi terpaksa.

"Apakah teman-temanmu mengetahui akan semua hal ini?, termasuk orang tuamu sendiri?. Seperti teman dekatmu yang berambut panjang hitam itu dan berambut pirang yang mengenakan bando. Aku lupa siapa nama keduanya"

"Sonoko dan Ran maksudmu ?, keduanya mulai dari awal hingga sekarang belum mengetahui masalah ini. Karena jika keduanya tahu akan identitasku yang sebenarnya, maka keduanya akan didaftarkan oleh organisasi hitam sebagai daftar orang yang akan dimusnahkan ketika mereka masih ada. Kalau orang tuaku sendiri sudah mengetahui akan hal semua ini setelah diceritakan oleh Profesor"

"Begitu. Aha !, Ran dan Sonoko, akhirnya aku ingat siapa kedua orang itu yang pernah berteman denganku ketika aku masih satu sekolah dengan kau dan keduanya dulu. Lalu masalah obat yang membuat kamu mengecil seperti ini siapa yang meraciknya?, aku baru tahu hal ini karena selama aku belajar mengenai kimia dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan ilmiah ketika masih SMA, belum pernah aku mendengar obat yang membuat kamu seperti ini sekarang"

"Begitu rupanya Irene. Justru aku lupa akan hal itu. Kalau siapa yang meracik obat tersebut adalah.."

**Tak lama kemudian muncul gadis berambut pendek berjalan turun dari tangga**

"Yang membuat obat itu adalah aku", ucap Haibara dengan ekspresi dingin

"Apa katamu ?, Siapa kau sebenarnya?, lalu mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?, ucap Irene dengan cukup tegas

"Maaf sebelumnya sepupu Kudo jika aku telah menyadap pembicaraan kalian semua sejak tadi. aku adalah Ai Haibara. Aku adalah mantan anggota dari organisasi hitam. Sebenarnya penemu obat tersebut adalah ayahku sendiri. Secara turun temurun racikan obat itu diwariskan kepadaku. Aku melakukan ini semua karena atas dasar warisan ayahku. Lalu suatu hari aku memutuskan keluar dari organisasi hitam dengan obat racikanku sendiri yang membuatku mengecil setelah tahu kakakku dibunuh oleh organisasi hitam karena suatu kasus", ungkap Haibara

"Jadi kalian berdua masih terjebak dengan kondisi fisik yang sekarang?,lalu mengapa kalian tidak kembali ke tubuh semula untuk mengakhiri permasalahan hidup kalian seperti ini?", tanya Irene

"Obat penawarnya belum ditemukan. Hingga sekarang aku belum menemukan penawar yang permanen. Selama ini, obat yang kuberikan kepada Kudo hanya dapat mengembalikan ke tubuh semula hanya dalam jangka waktu antara 24 hingga 48 jam. Selebihnya ia harus kembali ke tubuh semula. Hingga kini aku terus meneliti dan berusaha menemukan penawar yang permanen"

"Begitu Haibara?,kebetulan aku sebentar lagi akan kuliah di jurusan Farmasi Universitas Beika, aku berharap dari ilmu yang kudapat dapat membantu penelitianmu untuk menemukan penawar permanen tersebut dan membantu kalian berdua keluar dari permasalahan ini"

"Terima kasih Irene,aku mengharapkan kerja sama dengan kau untuk memecahkan permasalahan ini semua. Kuharap kerja sama ini suatu hari dapat membuahkan hasil"

"Baik Haibara, aku siap membantumu"

"Terima kasih juga sepupuku, kedatanganmu adalah suatu kebetulan,aku berharap masalah ini bisa terselesaikan dengan segera"

"Sama-sama Kudo. Aku akan membantu mengembalikan popularitasmu sebagai detektif terkenal dari Jepang yang telah banyak berjasa untuk negeri ini"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 3)**

**MOHON READ DAN REVIEW DARI PARA PEMBACA SEMUA. TERIMA KASIH**


	3. Chapter 3

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 3)**

**Chapter 3 akhirnya terwujud juga**

**Enjoy !**

**Masih di kediaman profesor Agasa pada sore hari**

"Jadi selama kamu masih berwujud Conan, kamu menumpang tinggal di rumah Ran?"

"Benar Irene, itu adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Ran tidak curiga dengan identitasku, walaupun sebenarnya sempat beberapa waktu Ran curiga kepadaku"

"Tetapi tidak sampai ketahuan 100% kan?"

"Untungnya tidak Irene. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesegera mungkin kepada Ran tentang hal yang kualami sebenarnya"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya saja,bukankah organisasi hitam itu sudah disingkirkan?"

"Benar Irene,tetapi aku ingin menceritakannya dengan wujud asliku dulu sebelum menceritakan semua ini. Aku juga harus mencari waktu dan situasi yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya"

"Begitu Kudo. Lebih baik kamu bersabar saja. Aku akan ikut membantu memecahkan permasalahanmu ini, termasuk masalah Haibara dengan ilmu yang akan kuperoleh"

"Terima kasih Irene, kuharap kau juga dapat memecahkan persoalan ini. Berhubung sudah sore, aku akan kembali ke rumah Ran, apakah kau ingin ikut?"

"Ingin, Kudo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ran karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengan dia, kuharap dia masih ingat denganku"

**Akhirnya Conan pulang ke rumah Ran, rumah yang sekaligus menjadi agen detektif Kogoro Mouri itu. Irene memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Conan agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Ran. Tak lupa Irene dan Conan berpamitan dengan profesor Agasa dan Ai Haibara. Sepanjang perjalanan, Conan dan Irene mengobrol.**

"Aku ingin bertanya Kudo, apakah Haibara penghuni rumah profesor Agasa juga?"

"Betul Irene, setelah kejadian yang telah diceritakan oleh dia tadi, dia sebenarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri ke rumahku, namun karena profesor menemukannya, akhirnya dia diselamatkan oleh profesor dan tinggal disitu"

"Begitu Kudo. Tapi sepertinya ekspresi Ai tampak tidak bersahabat dan dingin seperti itu. Kuharap dia tidak marah denganku"

"Tidak akan Irene, memang watak dia seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok"

'Begitu, syukurlah aku tidak usah mencemaskan hal yang tadi aku maksud kepada dia"

**Selama perjalanan, obrolan demi obrolan pun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa keduanya telah tiba di depan rumah Ran.**

"Kita telah sampai Irene"

"Wah,ternyata rumah dan keadaan sekelilingnya tidak banyak berubah ya Kudo ?"

"Iya Irene,bahkan setelah kau meninggalkan Jepang bertahun-tahun pun hampir sama kondisinya"

**Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong**

Tunggu sebentar..

**Akhirnya dibukakanlah pintu rumah Ran..**

"Sudah selesai bermain ke rumah profesor, Conan, lalu siapa gadis yang kau bawa ini?"

"Sudah kak Ran. O ya, ketika Conan sedang bermain di rumah Profesor, Conan bertemu dengan gadis ini. Dia namanya Irene. Katanya dia adalah sepupu dari Kak Shinichi yang akan kuliah disini"

"Kak Irene ?"

"Ran ?"

"Masih ingat denganku Ran ?"

"Ka..kamu adalah Irene, kakak kelasku waktu SD dulu ?"

"Betul sekali Ran"

**Akhirnya Irene dan Ran berpelukan dengan perasaan gembira dan menyebut namanya masing-masing. Perasaan rindu Irene akan orang-orang yang dikenalnya ketika ia tinggal di Beika pada masa kanak-kanak terbayarkan juga oleh Irene.**

"Kalo begitu, kak Irene masuk dulu ke rumahku"

"Baik Ran, senang berjumpa denganmu"

"Ayah,masih ingat dengan gadis ini?", ucap Ran sambil membawa Irene ketika Kogoro sedang membaca koran. Tak lama kemudian Kogoro menolehkan matanya ke gadis tersebut.

"Ka..ka..kamu adalah Irene ?, anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal bernama Yoshi dan Jennifer itu?", ujar Kogoro dengan penuh keheranan.

"Benar paman Kogoro. Aku yang dulu kadang-kadang bermain ke rumah Ran. Tapi orangtuaku sekarang berada di Amerika. Aku kembali ke Jepang karena aku ingin kuliah disini"

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana kabar kamu dan keluargamu?, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa"

"Aku dan keluargaku sehat-sehat saja paman. Orangtuaku tetap menjalankan bisnisnya disana"

"Kak Irene, silahkan duduk dulu, akan kusiapkan sajian untukmu yang spesial, dan Conan-kun bantu kak Ran ya di dapur"

"Baik kak Ran"

**Di dapur, tampak sibuk Conan dan Ran menyiapkan jamuan untuk tamu yang tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri, Irene ketika Ran masih SD. Ran dan Conan menyiapkannya dengan rasa gembira. Sementara itu, Kogoro kembali ke meja kerjanya lagi untuk membaca koran dan Irene duduk manis di sofa.**

"Maaf kak Irene telah membuat kamu menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa Ran, justru aku telah merepotkan kamu dan Conan"

"Tidak untuk tamuku yang spesial jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika ini agar bisa bertemuku kembali"

"Aku juga senang membantu menyiapkan sajian untuk Kak Irene", ucap Conan

"Terima kasih Ran dan Conan"

**Pada ruang tamu rumah Ran tersebut, obrolan demi obrolan antara Ran dan Irene pun keluar. Yang diomongkan oleh keduanya tak lain adalah nostalgia-nostalgia dan cerita-cerita lainnya yang menyangkut antara Ran dan Irene. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa waktu sudah malam hari dan obrolannya memasuki topik yang terakhir.**

"Jadi kau di SMA Teitan sekarang adalah kapten Klub Karate ?"

"Benar Kak Irene"

"Wah,Irene tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang kau adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh dan kuat. Aku saja di SMA dulu hanyalah murid biasa"

"Sudahlah kak Irene, tidak usah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kau juga hebat. Buktinya kau bisa masuk Farmasi Universitas Beika yang pesaingnya banyak"

"Terima kasih Ran atas pujiannya"

**Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel rumah Ran**

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubukakan pintunya"

"Oh,Sonoko rupanya, kau jadi mengembalikan buku catatanku?"

"Tentu saja Jadi Ran. Nih bukunya"

"Terima kasih Sonoko. Oh ya, kebetulan hari ini aku kedatangan tamu spesial"

"Tamu spesial?, siapa Ran?"

"Kau masuk saja dulu, nanti kau akan tahu siapa itu dia"

**Ketika Sonoko masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendekati Irene, pandangan Irene berbalik ke arah Sonoko**

"Kak Irene?"

"Sonoko"

"Ini kak Irene kakak kelas kita waktu SD dulu kan Ran?, sekaligus sepupu dari Shinichi Kudo itu kan?"

"Benar Sonoko,kau masih ingat denganku?"

**Dengan rasa haru bercampur gembira, Sonoko memeluk Irene, kakak kelasnya ketika SD yang telah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya karena kepindahan Irene ke Amerika. Tak lama setelah itu, Irene dan Sonoko mengobrol sebentar untuk melepas rasa rindu pada kakak kelasnya tersebut.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama saja?", ucap Ran

"Wah,ide yang bagus Ran,sekaligus aku ingin melepas rasa rindu kepada Kak Irene ini", ucap Sonoko

"Tunggu dulu ya, akan kusiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk semuanya"

"Ran, aku boleh tidak ikut membantu kamu memasak?", tanya Irene

"Aku juga ikut Ran", ucap Sonoko

"Aku juga kak Ran dan Sonoko",Conan berbicara

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian boleh membantuku"

**Tampak kesibukan mereka di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Rasa suka cita dan gembira pun mewarnai perasaan mereka semua. Lain halnya dengan ayah Ran, Kogoro Mouri yang akhirnya tertidur di meja kerjanya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka kembali ke runag tamu dan Ran membangunkan ayahnya.**

"Ayah, bangun. Ini sudah malam. sekarang saatnya kita makan malam bersama"

"Maaf Ran, ayah tertidur. Soalnya sejak malam ayah tidak tidur, ya sudah kita langsung saja makan malam"

"Baik ayah"

**Akhirnya makan malam pun dimulai. Bagi Irene, acara makan malam bersama ini merupakan suatu reuni yang tidak diduga sama sekali setelah dalam waktu lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya ketika ia masih kecil. Tentunya momen ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Beruntung mereka semua masih ingat dengan Irene. Obrolan demi obrolan pun keluar dari mereka di sela-sela makan malam bersama tersebut. Irene sangat senang karena kasih sayang mereka terhadap Irene tidak berubah sejak terasa, akhirnya acara makan malam pun selesai. Sonoko pulang terlebih dahulu karena besok harus pergi pagi ke sekolah untuk menjemput Ran terlebih dahulu.**

"Terima kasih Ran atas jamuannya semuanya,Irene senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kamu lagi"

"Sama-sama juga Kak Irene, Ran juga senang berjumpa dengan Kak Irene"

"Seandainya ada kak Shinichi disini pasti akan ada reuni keluarga lagi dengan kak Irene", ucap Conan

"Betul sekali Conan, kak Irene juga sudah rindu untuk bertemu dengan sepupu Kak Irene"

"Yang sabar ya kak Irene, suatu hari nanti pasti akan berjumpa lagi", ucap Conan

"Berhubung ini sudah malam,aku pulang dulu ya Ran"

"Iya Kak Irene,hati-hati di Jalan ya" ucap Ran

"Hati-hati di jalan juga kak Irene" ucap Conan

**Akhirnya Irene kembali pulang ke Apartemennya. Hari ini bagi Irene adalah hari yang menyenangkan karena bisa reuni lagi secara tidak sengaja bersama orang-orang yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya. **

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 4)**

**MOHON READ DAN REVIEW DARI PARA PEMBACA SEMUA**


	4. Chapter 4

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 4)**

**CHAPTER 4 DIMULAI !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**ESOK LUSA PAGI AT UNIVERSITAS BEIKA**

Pagi hari ini adalah hari pertama Irene kuliah di kampus dambaannya tersebut. Dari apartemen, Irene berangkat ke kampus berjalan kaki dengan ceria dan semangat. Didukung cuaca hari ini yang sangat cerah. Walaupun demikian, mentari tidak begitu menyengat Irene di pagi itu. Sesampainya di kampus, perkuliahan pertama Irene segera dimulai pukul 9 pagi yang diawali mata kuliah pengantar farmasi. Perkuliahan diadakan di Auditorium karena mahasiswanya banyak sekali. Tetapi diluar dugaan dosen agak terlambat datang hari ini karena sedang ada urusan, salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa tersebut, ada seorang mahasiswi yang duduk di sebelah Irene untuk mengajak berkenalan.

"Boleh kenalan tidak, teman?"

"Boleh, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Sakura Otosumi, senang berkenalan namamu sendiri siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Irene Kudo, senang juga berkenalan denganmu"

"Nama kamu memakai marga Kudo ya?, jangan-jangan kau masih ada hubungan saudara dengan detektif muda Jepang yang terkenal Shinichi Kudo itu ?"

"Benar Sakura, lebih tepatnya aku adalah sepupunya Shinichi"

"Wah,tidak kusangka bisa berkenalan denganmu. Tapi bagaimana kabar Shinichi dan ada dimana dia sekarang?, sudah lama ia menghilang dari peredaran ketika ia sedang naik daun"

"Kabar Shinichi baik-baik saja kok, hanya saja karena ada suatu kasus yang rumit, ia menghilang sementara waktu untuk membereskan kasus yang ditanganinya"

"Begitu Irene, semoga saja kasus yang ditanganinya cepat selesai"

Tidak lama setelah obrolan Irene dan Sakura berlangsung, dosen yang telah ditunggu-tunggu para mahasiswa akhirnya datang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya yang telah membuat anda menunggu. Tidak lupa saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa baru jurusan Farmasi universitas Beika atas diterimanya kalian disini"

Akhirnya perkuliahan pertama Irene pun dimulai. Selama kuliah berlangsung, Irene tampak serius dan konsentrasi ketika dosen memberikan dan menjelaskan materi yang diterangkan oleh dosen. Tampaknya ia tidak salah pilih jurusan mengingat kemampuan eksak serta minat yang tinggi terhadap dunia obat dan kesehatan.

Tak terasa, Mata kuliah demi mata kuliah pada hari pertama Irene kuliah telah ia lewati. Adaptasi Irene terhadap hal-hal yang baru ditemui di dunia perkuliahannya ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Ia menjalani ini dengan ceria dan semangat.

**SORE HARINYA, DALAM PERJALANAN SEPULANG DARI KAMPUS**

"Wah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan ya Irene?"

"Iya,tapi justru menyenenangkan Sakura, bukankah begitu ?"

"Iya sih, apalagi ini hari pertama kita kuliah, jadwal hari pertama padat sekali dari pagi hingga sore"

"Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dibawa beban seperti itu, lama-lama akan terbiasa kok Sakura, ini kan masa adaptasi kita"

"Betul sekali katamu Irene"

"Oh iya, kita berpisah di persimpangan ini ya, karena apartemen tempat tinggalku ke arah timur sana"

"Ok Irene, aku juga hendak ke arah selatan. Rumahku berada di selatan sana"

"Baik Sakura,Sayonara,sampai jumpa di kampus besok"

"Sayonara juga Irene, sampai jumpa besok kawan"

Akhirnya keduanya berpisah di persimpangan dan jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya masing-masing. Lembayung senja sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Irene berjalan kaki ditengah keramaian trotoar kota Beika yang dipenuhi orang-orang pulang bekerja dari kantor. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan Handphone Irene berbunyi dan Irene mengangkat handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi, siapa ini ya?"

"Ini aku Kak Irene, Ran"

"Oh Ran, ada apa Ran?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, Kak Irene main ke rumah Ran tidak hari ini?"

"Maaf Ran, hari ini Irene tidak bisa bermain ke rumah Ran dulu karena Irene lelah sekali setelah mengikuti kuliah dari pagi hingga sore hari"

"Begitu Kak, ya sudah lebih baik Kak Irene istirahat saja sekarang di apartemen, Kak Irene sendiri sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Apartemen, Ran"

"Hati-hati ya kak Irene"

Tak lama setelah Irene mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ran dan menutup handphonenya, tiba-tiba Irene menabrak sepasang muda-mudi yang berlawanan arah didepannya sedang berjalan. Irene terjatuh dan Handphone miliknya juga terjatuh.

"Hei gadis !,jika kamu sedang berjalan hati-hati dan gunakan mata kamu", ucap seorang pemuda berlogat Kansai dengan emosional kepada Irene.

"Maafkan aku jika aku kurang hati-hati", ucap maaf Irene kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Lain kali jika kau sedang menelpon, sebaiknya jangan menelpon sambil berjalan. Akibatnya jadi seperti ini kan !, apalagi kau tahu kalau sore di kota Beika trotoar jalanan ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang", balas pemuda berlogat Kansai tersebut dengan emosional kepada Irene.

"Sudahlah, jangan diperpanjang masalah ini. Ini hanya masalah sepele. Maafkan saja dia" ucap gadis teman dari pemuda tersebut yang berjalan dengannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kumaafkan gadis ini. Tapi lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati terlebih saat sore", ucap pemuda tersebut kepada Irene"

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku mohon maaf jika temanku ini emosional kepadaku", ucap gadis tersebut kepada Irene.

"Terima kasih ya kalian berdua telah memaafkanku. Aku bisa memaklumi tentang sikap temanmu itu"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya di jalan gadis", ucap Gadis tersebut kepada Irene dengan ramah.

Setelah hampir bersitegang dengan pasangan tersebut, akhirnya Irene melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju apartemen. Untungnya handphone yang terjatuh tadi tidak merusak handphone Irene sehabis menabrak pasangan tersebut. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, tak terasa akhirnya Irene tiba di apartemen New Beika, tempat tinggalnya untuk beristirahat sehabis melepas aktivitas kuliahnya selama seharian. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, dibawah pintu tersebut diselip sebuah surat kaleng yang ditujukan kepada Irene.

"_Kepada Irene_

_Aku mengucapkan selamat atas diterimanya kau di jurusan Farmasi Universitas Beika._

_Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, harap temui aku di taman Beika sabtu pagi pukul 9 pagi esok lusa"_

Rasa penasaran Irene akan surat kaleng ini akhirnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya kepada penghuni dan staff yang biasanya bekerja di sepanjang apartemen termasuk di depan kamar Irene untuk mengetahui siapa yang menulis surat Kaleng tersebut. Namun tak ada satupun yang tahu bahkan tidak melihat orang yang mengirim surat kaleng kepadanya.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, surat ini anonim, bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama dan aku diterima di universitas Beika? ", ucap Irene dengan penuh keheranan

"Sepertinya pengirim surat ini bukanlah orang yang kukenal. Sebab jika orang-orang yang kukenal pasti mereka langsung SMS atau menelpon aku, lebih baik aku beritahukan ini kepada Kudo. Aku tidak boleh langsung percaya begitu saja surat kaleng ini"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 5)**

**MOHON READ DAN REVIEWNYA YA DARI PARA PEMBACA SEMUA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 5)**

**KELAR JUGA CHAPTER 5**

**Mohon maaf bila ceritanya masih monoton, kurang bervariasi dan terlalu banyak basa-basi dan tentunya review dari pembaca semua.  
**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**Malam Hari di Apartemen New Beika**

"Moshi-moshi, bisa bantu aku Kudo?"

"Ada apa Irene ?"

"Baru saja aku menemukan surat kaleng yang kutemukan terselip dibawah pintu kamar"

"Apa ?, surat kaleng?, isi suratnya apa?"

"Surat itu hanya berisi ucapan selamat atas aku diterima di kampus Beika dan semacam acara untuk bertemu antara aku dengan penulis itu di taman Beika sabtu besok lusa jam 9 pagi"

"Sebaiknya akan kuselidiki dulu isi surat tersebut Irene"

"Baiklah Kudo, temui aku di apartemenku"

"Baik Irene"

Sementara itu, Conan yang masih berada di rumah Ran langsung beranjak ke apartemen Irene

"Mau kemana Conan malam-malam begini?",tanya Ran dengan penasaran

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas matematika di rumah profesor"

"Begitu. Ya sudah kamu boleh ke rumah profesor, dengan syarat pulang tidak terlalu malam ya?"

"Baik kak Ran !"

Conan berhasil mengelabaui Ran dengan alasannya tersendiri. Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh, akhirnya Conan tiba di apartemen Irene

Tok..tok..tok..

"Irene, ini aku, Kudo"

"Tunggu sebentar,akan kubukakan pintunya"

Akhirnya Irene membukakan pintunya kepada Conan

"Mana surat yang Irene maksud tadi"

"Nih suratnya Kudo"

"Sebentar, akan kucoba membantu menyelidiki surat ini"

Setelah melalui beberapa pengamatan yang dilakukan oleh Conan, akhirnya Conan dapat menceritakan maksud surat ini kepada Irene

"Sebenarnya maksud surat kepadaku ini apa ya?, aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya"

"Jika dilihat dari tulisannya, surat kaleng ini benar-benar rapih dan terbaca jelas. Terkadang surat kaleng itu cukup sulit dibaca maknanya dan tulisannya kurang jelas"

"Selain itu, surat ini tidak memuat ancaman sama sekali. Surat ini justru lebih terlihat sebagai surat undangan non-formal kepadamu. Mungkin sekali si penulis surat ini adalah orang yang secara diam-diam melihat dan mengenalmu sebelumnya. Selain itu, mungkin saja penulis tersebut adalah kalangan kolega seperti teman-teman kuliahmu atau bahkan dosen "

"Jadi kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil, surat ini dibuat dengan keadaan tidak tergesa-gesa ketika menulisnya, mungkin si penulis sudah membuatnya beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya mengirimnya kepadamu"

"Begitu rupanya Kudo. Kalo begitu, bagaimana jika kita memvalidasi kebenaran surat ini dengan pergi ke taman Beika sabtu pagi besok lusa?, tetapi temani aku ya kesananya, aku khawatir si penulis ingin menjebakku walaupun suratnya tidak terlihat mengancam"

"Ok, aku bisa menemanimu kesana,kebetulan aku tidak ada acara hari sabtu"

**Sabtu Pagi di Taman Beika**

"Sudah tepat jam 9 pagi lewat 15 menit Kudo, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si penulis itu ya. Seharusnya si penulis itu mendatangiku karena sudah dipastikan jika dia telah mengenal nama dan tempat aku kuliah berarti dia secara diam-diam telah mengenalku"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berpencar mengelilingi taman saja. Mungkin saja kita menemukan petunjuk lain yang terkait dengan surat kaleng tersebut"

"Baik Kudo, aku kearah barat dan kau ke arah timur"

Akhirnya keduanya berpencar untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan terdapat petunjuk yang mungkin berhubungan dengan surat kaleng itu. Keduanya menyisir seluruh taman. Conan menuju bagian timur taman dan Irene menuju ke arah barat taman. Setelah penyisiran selama beberapa waktu, keduanya kembali bertemu lagi di tengah taman.

"Bagaimana Kudo, apakah kau menemukan orang tersebut beserta petunjuknya?"

"Aku tidak menemukan sama sekali tanda-tanda keberadaan penulis surat itu, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu Kudo"

Karena keduanya lelah, akhirnya keduanya mencari bangku taman untuk melepas lelah. Ketika hendak mencari bangku taman, tidak sengaja Irene menginjak sebuh benda berwujud kertas

"Kudo, apakah aku menginjak sampah taman?"

"Sepertinya tidak Irene, karena setahu aku taman Beika dibersihkan tiap hari jam 8 pagi, jadi kondisi taman steril tanpa sampah"

"Lalu mengapa aku menginjak sebuah kertas ini di kaki kananku"

"Jangan-jangan ini adalah petunjuk lain surat kaleng tersebut ?", seru Conan.

"Mungkin saja, lebih baik kita selidiki saja kertas ini", ucap Irene

"Kalau begitu kita duduk di bangku taman saja"

Setelah keduanya mendapat tempat duduk, keduanya langsung menyelidiki kertas tersebut dengan seksama

"Benar dugaanku Kudo, lagi-lagi surat kaleng ini, tapi isinya berbeda dengan surat sebelumnya, lalu mengapa penulis itu menaruhnya tergeletak begitu saja?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang dapat kutangkap isinya adalah sebagai berikut"

Mohon maaf Irene, jika kau telah sampai di taman ini dan aku tidak mendatangimu seperti yang seharusnya sudah kutulis karena aku ada suatu keperlua yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, tetapi kita tetap ketemu pada hari yang sama pada jam 8 malam nanti di dekat helipad apartemen New Beika.

"Dengan kata lain, si penulis memohon maaf atas penundaan pertemuannya dengan kau dan dia ingin tetap bertemu dengan kau sesuai dengan waktu yang tertulis"

"Begitu, semoga si penulis tersebut tidak mempermainkanku dan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan aku. Aku harap bisa mengetahui siapa penulis surat kaleng tersebut. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku lagi pada malam nanti untuk membantuku menyelesaikan kasus surat kaleng ini?"

"Aku akan siaga membantumu jika terjadi kasus yang tidak bisa kau pecahkan sendiri hingga selesai"

"Ok, kita bertemu di apartemenku jam setengah 8 malam nanti"

Malam harinya, Irene dan Conan bertemu di apartemen Irene, dengan berbagai persiapan Irene dan Conan menuju helipad apartemen Irene yang berada di lantai tertinggi apartemen New Beika.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Kudo?"

"Iya aku sudah siap"

Jarum jam apartemen sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.55 malam, keduanya segera bergegas menuju helipad untuk menyelidiki kebenaran surat kaleng tersebut, undakan tangga demi tangga telah dilalui keduanya. Tak terasa keduanya telah berada di dekat helipad di lantai terakhir apartemennya

"Ketika keduanya membuka pintu dari tangga, muncul kepulan asap putih didepan keduanya"

"Asap apa ini?, dari baunya, ini bukan asap kebakaran"

"Memang bukan Irene, jangan-jangan surat kaleng dan kepulan asap ini adalah tanda-tanda kedatangan dari.."

"Ya benar detektif cilik, itu adalah kehadiranku" Sapa pria misterius tersebut.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya ?, tunjukkan dirimu sekarang !", seru Irene

Setelah kepulan asap tersebut sedikt demi sedikit, muncul sosok pria misterius yang akhirnya terlihat

"Kaito kid !, kau lagi !", Seru Conan

"Kaito Kid ?, siapa dia Conan ?"

"Dia adalah seorang pencuri selalu lolos dari incaran polisi ketika hendak ditangkap ketika berusaha mencuri permata maupun perhiasan berharga demi memuaskan keinginannya Irene"

"Jangan-jangan yang menulis surat kaleng tersebut adalah dia ?"

"Betul sekali Irene, akhirnya kau tepat waktu dan memenuhi janjiku juga", ucap Kaito Kid

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menulis surat kaleng kepadaku dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya ?"

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku Irene. Surat kaleng itu sendiri kutulis kepadamu untuk mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Wajah kau mengingatkanku dengan salah satu anggota organisasi hitam yang paling ditakuti, yang telah membunuh salah satu anggota keluargaku. Dan aku ingin melampiaskan dendam kepadanya. Tapi tak kusangka, ternyata aku salah menduga. Wajah yang identik ternyata tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan organisasi tersebut"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuimu, itu juga hal yang mudah. Aku menyadap pembicaraan kalian secara diam-diam dengan cara menyelinap ke rumah profesor Agasa melalui atap dan bersembunyi di sudut dapur ketika kau hendak berkunjung ke rumah Pofesor pada pagi hari. Mulanya aku sudah mengetahui kau ketika aku hendak menjemput teman perempuanku di bandara. lalu dari kejauhan aku melihat profesor Agasa yang menjemput kamu. Segera setelah mengantarkan temanku, kuikuti kau dari belakang. Tak kusangka kau adalah sepupu dari detektif cilik ini selagi kau berbicara dengan sahabat karib barumu ketika aku menyadap pembicaraan antara kamu dan Sakura dengan penyamaranku sebagai mahasiswa yang duduk dibelakangmu ketika kuliah untuk menyeldiki lebih lanjut siapa kau. Akhirnya kutulis surat kaleng tersebut dan dengan penyamaranku sebagai staff apartement untuk menyelipkan surat tersebut dibawah pintu"

"Jadi begitu Kid ?, dan apakah kau belum puas untuk mencuri benda-benda berharga lagi kid ?", seru Conan.

"Untuk apa aku mencuri lagi, misiku sudah baru saja mengetahui bahwa organisasi itu telah dihancurkan dan akhirnya batu keabadian milikku tersebut berhasil kurebut kembali dari tangan organisasi hitam tersebut,jadi sebenarnya tujuanku hanya itu saja"

"Jika hanya itu saja dan kau tidak mempunyai urusan lain pertemuan dengan aku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang !.Kau jangan mengganggu kehidupan serta ikut campur dengan permasalahanku dengan Conan !" seru irene

"Baiklah Irene, aku akan segera pergi. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir bagimu Irene. Dan Detektif Cilik, urusanmu denganku telah selesai. Aku akan memenuhi janjimu Irene. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu Irene mulai detik ini. Dan kata-kata terakhirmu dariku Irene, selamat berjuang untuk menolong nasib detektif cilik ini yang terjebak pada tubuhnya yang mengecil ini. Sampai Jumpa..."

Kemudian, Kaito Kid menghilang secara misterius dengan kepulan asap kembali

"Ternyata orang itu yang dimaksud dalam surat kaleng itu"

"Benar Irene. IQ dia yang tinggi serta kemampuan penyamaran yang luar biasa menjadikan dia sosok yang misterius"

"Begitu Kudo. Lebih baik sekarang kita turun kebawah lagi saja"

"Baik Irene. Tetapi kata-kata terakhir dari dia kepadamu tadi, apakah kau ingin sungguh-sungguh menolongku?"

"Benar Kudo, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk berusaha mengembalikan tubuhmu ke bentuk yang normal jika ilmu yang kuperoleh di kuliah sudah mencukupi"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Irene atas semua ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Kudo, lagian kita adalah saudara, bukankah begitu"

"Iya Irene"

Akhirnya keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang apartemen Beika. Conan berpamitan dengan Irene.

"Sayonara Irene"

"Sayonara juga Kudo, hati-hati di jalan ya !"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Conan, Irene kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya untuk istirahat

"Akhirnya, peristiwa misterius itu selesai juga. Dan buat Kudo, sepupuku, aku berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanmu"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 6)**

**MOHON READ DAN REVIEW DAR PEMBACA SEMUA. TERIMA KASIH..**


	6. Chapter 6

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 6)**

**LANJUT CHAPTER 6 !**

**ENJOY !**

**MOHON READ AND REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUANYA JIKA TERDAPAT KEKURANGAN..THANKS**

**

* * *

**

**KEESOKAN SENIN**

**Hari senin ini adalah hari yang paling santai untuk Irene, karena ia hanya mengikuti satu mata kuliah praktikum farmasi mulai dari siang hari dan berakhir sore hari, Seperti biasa, Irene dan Sakura berpisah di persimpangan jalan dan akhirnya Irene pulang sendirian.**

"Sepertinya selama ini ada yang salah antara aku dengan Kudo, apa ya kesalahanku?", ucap Irene

"Hai Irene !", sahut Conan dari kejauhan

"Hai !", balas Irene dari seberang jalan

Tak sengaja Irene bertemu dengan Conan dan Haibara di tengah jalan. Irene berlari mendekati Conan dan Haibara yang berada di seberang pinggir jalan. Sementara itu, ekspresi Haibara tetap dingin tanpa menyapa Irene seolah acuh.

"Darimana Kudo?,, eh maksudku Shinichi?, kau sudah pulang sekolah ?"

"Sudah Irene, seperti biasanya sekolahku pulang jam segini"

"Begini Shinichi, maafkan aku jika aku selama ini aku keliru memanggilmu Kudo. Itu kan nama marga keluarga kita, seharusnya kau dipanggil Shinichi, bukan Kudo."

"Hahaha..Tidak apa-apa Irene, lagian kita kan saudara, dan untuk apa sapaan itu dipermasalahkan?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada apa-apa Shinichi , hanya saja kita terlihat aneh jika aku memanggil kau Kudo karena kita saudara, kalau orang lain yang bukan saudara memanggilmu Kudo itu baru wajar"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin dipanggil Shinichi"

"Baiklah Shinichi. Lalu Haibara sendiri, apakah kau juga pulang bersama Shinichi ?"

"Iya, seperti biasanya Irene. Terkadang aku pulang bersama Kudo, dan terkadang aku pulang bersama teman-temanku"

"Teman-teman ?, siapa mereka?"

Tak lama kemudian, muncul tiga bocah dari kejauhan yang mengejar dan menyapa Conan serta Haibara. Akhirnya ketiga bocah tersebut berhasil mengejar keduanya dengan penuh kelelahan.

"Hai Conan, Haibara, tunggu kami !", sahut ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Darimana saja kalian?, ditunggu untuk pulang bersama kok tidak muncul-muncul juga?", ucap Conan

"Maaf, kami tadi ada suatu urusan, jadi saja aku dan teman-teman membuat kau dan Haibara menunggu", ungkap gadis mungil bernama Ayumi tersebut

"Lho, kakak perempuan ini siapa yang bersamamu dan Haibara, Conan?" ucap Ayumi sambil menatap dengan penuh keheranan

"Iya, aku juga penasaran. Soalnya aku baru pertama kali melihat perempuan ini. Apakah ada kasus yang harus kita tangani dengan perempuan ini? ", ucap Mitsuhiko

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal perempuan ini Conan ?, siapa dia sebenarnya?", ucap Genta.

"Bukan Begitu Mitsuhiko. Sebelumnya, kenalkan dulu, dia adalah Irene. Irene adalah saudara jauhku yang datang dari Amerika. Dia sekarang sedang menempuh kuliah di jurusan Farmasi Universitas Beika", ucap Conan sambil menunjukkannya kepada Irene.

"Wow !, jadi perempuan ini adalah saudara jauh Conan ?", ucap ketiga bocah tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Benar anak-anak yang manis, senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan anda semua", ucap Irene dengan senyuman

Akhirnya ketiganya berkenalan dengan Irene. Masing-masing berjabat tangan dengan Irene sambil menyebutkan namanya masing-masing.

"Wah !, senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan kakak. Kak Irene ternyata baik hati dan ramah ya?", ucap Ayumi dengan kagum

"Terima kasih ya anak manis. Senang juga berkenalan dengan kamu. Kamu juga baik hati dan ramah kok" balas Irene kepada Ayumi dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu kau Mitsuhiko, sebelum berkenalan dengan saya, sepertinya kau ingin menyelidiki diri kakak. Jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang detektif cilik ya?", Tanya Irene kepada Mitsuhiko

" Aku bukan detektif cilik kak Irene, tapi aku adalah anggota dari grup detektif cilik"

"Grup detektif Cilik?, apakah kalian semua adalah anggota grup detektif cilik?"

"Tepat sekali kak Irene, kami telah membentuk Tim ini sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Conan. Sebagai bukti keanggotaan, kami memiliki lencana grup ini yang dibuat oleh professor Agasa", ungkap Genta kepada Irene sambil menunjukkan lencananya kepada Irene.

"Begitu. Wah !, kalian hebat sekali !, bisa membuat perkumpulan semacam ini", puji Irene

"Begitulah kak Irene. Walaupun terkadang diantara kami berbeda-beda pendapat, tetapi visi dan misi kami tetap sama", ungkap Ayumi kepada Irene

"Bukan hanya itu saja kak Irene, kami juga selalu memecahkan suatu kasus secara bersama-sama jika ada kasus yang menimpa kami maupun ada orang yang meminta tolong untuk dipecahkan kasusnya", ucap Mitsuhiko kepada Irene

"Kalian benar-benar berbakat !. Kak Irene senang mendengarnya", ucap Irene dengan senyuman

Akhirnya perjalanan Irene pulang menuju apartemennya dilanjutkan lagi. Akan tetapi kali ini Irene ditemani oleh Conan, Haibara beserta Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Selama perjalanan, Irene mengobrol dengan ketiga teman sekolah Conan dan Haibara tersebut. Canda dan tawa mewarnai obrolan mereka. Irene tampak menikmati obrolan dengan ketiga teman yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Walaupun secara fisik ketiganya masih bocah SD, namun pemikirinnya hampir sama dengan anak remaja kebanyakan.

"Nah kak Irene, perjalanan kita sampai disini saja, karena tempat tinggalku dan kedua temanku ini berada berdekatan di ujung jalan sana", ucap Ayumi kepada Irene beserta Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang akan berpamitan pada Irene.

"Baiklah Ayumi. Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Baik Kak Irene !", ucap ketiganya secara serentak

"Oh iya kak Irene, sebelum aku pulang, aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku bersama teman-teman dan yang lainnya akan jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land akhir pekan minggu depan. Kalo kakak sendiri mau ikut tidak?", tawar Ayumi kepada Irene

"Dengan senang hati kakak menerima tawaranmu Ayumi"

"Terima Kasih kakak mau ikut ke Tropical land nanti"

"Iya anak manis. Dengan senang hati kakak akan menemani kalian jalan-jalan"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu kak. Sayonara"

"Sayonara juga semua"

Akhirnya ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Irene, Conan dan Haibara. Tak lama setelah itu, Haibara juga berpamitan kepada Conan dan Irene untuk masuk ke rumah Profesor Agasa yang berada di depannya.

"Kudo dan Irene, aku masuk dulu ke rumah profesor", ucap Haibara dengan ekspresi dingin

"Iya Haibara", keduanya menyahut bersamaan

Tak lama setelah itu, Handphone Irene berbunyi karena ada SMS masuk,

**Kak Irene,Bisa berkunjung ke rumahku tidak?**

**Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama lagi di rumahku**

**Kuharap kau bisa datang kak Irene agar acaranya meriah**

**RAN**

Irene pun membalas SMS dari Ran tersebut

**Ok Ran, sekarang juga aku kesana**

**Kebetulan aku bertemu Conan di tengah jalan,jadi aku ke tempatmu bersama Conan**

**Tunggu aku ya.**

"SMS dari siapa Irene?", Tanya Conan

"SMS dari Ran, Shinichi. Katanya hari ini dia mengajakku makan malam bersama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Langsung saja kukatakan kalau aku bertemu denganmu dan kita kesana bersama-sama"

"Begitu Irene. Mungkin Ran masih rindu dan ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengobati rasa rindunya"

"Mungkin saja Shinichi, karena sudah lama aku,kamu, Ran dan yang lainnya tak berjumpa denganku selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka pastinya ingin mengobrol banyak denganku"

Sesampainya di kantor Detektif Mouri yang sekaligus menjadi rumah Ran, Irene dan Conan disambut meriah oleh Ran, Sonoko dan ayah Ran, Kogoro Mouri.

"Selamat datang Irene dan Conan !", sahut ketiganya dengan meriah.

"Terima kasih kak Irene, kau telah datang menghadiri acara ini", sambut Ran dengan senyuman.

"Sama-sama Ran, senang berjumpa dengan kau lagi", balas Irene dengan senyuman.

Ternyata yang memberi kejutan tidak hanya ketiganya saja, tetapi ada dua orang lagi yang baru muncul dari dapur ikut di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Hei !, gadis itu adalah orang yang menabrakku dan kamu beberapa hari yang lalu seusai dia menelpon di trotoar jalan ketika berjalan kaki kan?"

"Benar, aku masih ingat wajah dan gelagatnya"

"Menabrak ?", tanya Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro dan Conan bersamaan

"Iya benar, dia orangnya, tetapi setelah itu dia langsung meminta maaf kepadaku dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya"

"Lalu, sebenarnya kalian berdua ini siapa?, kok kalian telah mengenal semua orang yang ada disini?", Tanya Irene

"Sebelumnya kuperkenalkan. Namaku Heiji Hattori"

"Dan aku adalah Kazuha Toyama"

"Aku dan Kazuha adalah teman Ran dan Conan dari Osaka. Aku kesini bersama Kazuha karena sedang ingin berlibur di kota Beika selama beberapa hari dan mengunjungi teman-teman yang ada disini"

"Begitu, aku tak menyangka orang yang menabrakmu dan dia beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata adalah teman kalian semua."

"Sudah, lupakan saja peristiwa itu gadis, lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu biar lebih akrab", ucap Kazuha

Akhirnya Irene berkenalan dan berjabat tangan pada Kazuha dan Heiji dengan ramah seolah-olah tidak pernah ada peristiwa yang terjadi diantara ketiga orang tersebut.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja acara ini", ucap Ran untuk membuka acara tersebut.

Akhirnya acara makan malam bersama pun dimulai. Semuanya makan di satu meja makan khas Jepang secara bersama-sama di ruang tengah. Aneka hidangan buatan Ran yang dibantu oleh teman-temannya tersaji di meja tersebut. Bagi Irene, perkenalan kepada Heiji dan Kazuha pada makan malam tersebut seolah menghapus kejelekan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Suasana kekeluargaanpun terlihat disitu. Tak hanya itu, Ran dan Sonoko melanjutkan obrolannya pada kakak kelas SD-nya, Irene dari beberapa hari sebelumnya yang belum terselesaikan.

"Huh akhirnya kenyang juga", ucap Kogoro

"Tapi acara ini benar-benar mempererat pertemenanku dengan kakak kelas SD-ku yang tercinta ini, Kak Irene, bukan begitu Kak Irene?", ucap Ran kepada Irene

"Benar sekali Ran. Aku sangat senang menerima undanganmu lewat SMS. Terlebih bisa mempererat pertemananku dengan adik-adik kelas yang telah kukenal akrab ketika SD dulu", ucap Irene dengan ekspresi bahagia

"Jadi kau adalah kakak kelas Ran dan Sonoko ketika SD?", Tanya Kazuha kepada Irene

"Benar Kazuha, kami adalah teman akrab sejak SD walaupun berbeda angkatan", balas Irene kepada Kazuha

"Begitu. Tak kusangka dunia ini begitu sempit hingga akhirnya kau bisa dipertemukan kembali disini",ucap Kazuha dengan kekaguman.

"Itu berarti kau juga mengenal Sh…", ucap Heiji

Ketika Heiji berbicara, Conan menginterupsinya

"Hattori dan Kak Irene, bisakah kalian keluar dulu bersamaku sebentar?"

"Memangnya ada apa Conan?", Tanya Irene kepada Conan.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan antara kau dan Hattori. Sebentar saja.

"Ya sudah Conan, asal jangan lama-lama", ucap Irene kepada Conan

"Baik kak Irene"

Akhirnya ketiganya keluar dari ruang tamu rumah Ran dan menuju pintu depan.

"Shinichi, sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kau bicarakan ?", tanya Irene.

"Apa ?, kau telah mengetahui identitas asli orang ini ?", Tanya Heiji dengan penuh keheranan.

"Benar Heiji, aku telah diceritakan oleh Shinichi tentang identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa diceritakan seperti itu?", Tanya Heiji kepada Irene

"Ceritanya panjang sekali, aku dan Shinichi akan menceritakan semua ini"

Akhirnya Conan dan Irene menceritakan itu semua kepada Heiji secara kronologis. Akhirnya Heiji paham mengapa Irene bisa mengetahui permasalahan tersebut.

"Jadi begitu Irene?, kau dan Kudo adalah sepupu kandung?"

"Benar Heiji, aku dan Shinichi adalah sepupu"

"Dan kau sendiri sekarang kembali ke Jepang lagi untuk kuliah disini?"

"Benar Heiji, aku sekarang sedang kuliah di Universitas Beika jurusan farmasi"

"Sudah paham yang telah kujelaskan tadi Hattori?", Tanya Conan kepada Heiji

"Sudah Kudo. Tapi yang terpenting adalah tetap jaga kerahasiaan ini dan tetap mempertahankan rasa saling percaya dan kekeluargaan kepada kalian berdua"

"Baik Heiji", ucap Irene.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 7)**

**MOHON REVIEW DARI PARA PEMBACA SEMUA**


	7. Chapter 7

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 7)**

**CHAPTER 7 !**

**LET'S GO !**

* * *

**AKHIR PEKAN DI TROPICAL LAND**

**Sperti yang telah diucapkan oleh Ayumi dan kawan-kawan minggu sebelumnya, Irene memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani mereka jalan-jalan di Tropical Land.**

"Kak Irene, akhirnya kakak datang juga", ucap Ayumi

"Maaf ya telah membuat kalian menunggu karena kereta menuju Tropical Land tadi agak terlambat. Lalu kalian kesini bersama siapa saja?"

"Aku bersama Ayumi, Genta, Ai, Conan dan profesor dengan menggunakan mobil profesor" tukas Mitsuhiko

"Tak hanya kita saja, kak Ran dan kak Sonoko ikut juga diantar oleh paman Kogoro", ucap Genta

"Begitu. Sepertinya acara jalan-jalan ini akan meriah karena semuanya datang"

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita segera masuk Tropical Land !", seru Genta

"Ayo !", ucap Ayumi

"Hei !, tunggu dulu", sahut dari kejauhan

"Conan, Ai, darimana saja kalian?", ucap Ayumi kepada keduanya

"Maaf teman-teman, aku dan Ai baru saja dari toilet tadi"

"Kalau minggu lalu kamu yang meninggalkan kita, sekarang kebalikannya", ucap Mitsuhiko dengan agak tertawa.

"Sudah, yang penting tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ayo segera kita masuk", ucap Genta dengan semangat

"Bukankah kalian juga ingin menunggu kita?", ucap Ran

"Kak Ran dan kak Sonoko?", ucap Genta

"Maafkan kami ya jika kami telat karena di perjalanan tadi lalu lintasnya agak macet", ucap Ran

"Tidak apa-apa Ran dan Sonoko, justru aku senang kalian datang"

"Kak Irene ada disini juga?" tanya Ran kepada Irene

"Kebetulan aku diajak oleh teman-temannya Conan, Ran, jadinya aku ikut saja", jawab Irene kepada Ran

"Ayo, kita berangkat !"

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam Amusement park Tropical Land tersebut. Keceriaan tampak memancar pada wajah mereka semua seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah merasakan kepedihan dan bosannya hidup. Karena begitu banyak wahana menarik yang ada di dalamnya tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk berunding wahana apa yang akan dikunjungi dan berpencar. Terkecuali Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang masih sibuk dengan wahana yang akan dikunjungi oleh ketiganya tersebut. Juga Irene dan Sonoko yang masih bingung dengan wahana yang akan dinaikinya.

"Aku ingin naik wahana Gondola" ucap Ayumi

"Aku ingin coba wahana roller coaster" ucap Mitushiko

"Aku ingin naik wahana Volcano Island" ucap Genta

"Bagaimana, apakah kalian sudah mempunyai pilihan wahana yang akan dikunjungi?", tanya Irene kepada ketiganya.

"Sudah !", ketiganya menjawab serempak.

"Kalau begitu, siapa dulu yang akan kakak temani terlebih dahulu? " Tanya Irene kepada ketiganya.

"Aku !"

"Aku dulu !"

"Aku !"

"Hei..hei..hei !, daripada kalian bertengkar, biar adil bagaimana jika diundi dengan suit tangan saja ?", ucap Sonoko kepada ketiganya

"Ide bagus Sonoko", ucap Irene kepada Sonoko

"Baiklah, yang menang akan mendapat giliran pertama. Selebihnya urutan kedua dan terakhir", ucap Sonoko kepada ketiganya

Akhirnya ketiganya suit jari. Ternyata yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Mitsuhiko, kemudian Ayumi dan terakhir adalah Genta. Ketiganya sepakat memenuhi hasil keputusan tersebut. Satu per satu, mulai dari Mitsuhiko, Ayumi dan berakhir dengan Genta yang ditemani oleh Irene dan Sonoko, menikmati betul wahana-wahana yang dikunjungi oleh ketiganya. Niat Irene dan Sonoko yang hanya menemani mereka saja, justru terbawa hanyut akan keceriaan dan kegembiraan mereka pada wahana-wahana yang dikunjunginya.

"Terima kasih ya Kak Irene dan Kak Sonoko yang sudah menemani kami disini", ucap Ayumi

"Sama-sama juga Ayumi, senang juga bisa menemanimu dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya"

"Kak, lain kali jika ke Tropical Land lagi, temani aku lagi ya ?" ucap Genta

"Ok Genta, dengan senang hati"

"Terima kasih juga kak atas perjalanan spektakuler ini. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya", ucap Mitsuhiko

"Sama-sama juga Mitsuhiko. Syukurlah jika kamu menikmatinya"

"Kalau begitu, kami mencari Profesor, Ai dan Conan dulu ya kak Irene dan kak Sonoko"

"Baik Ayumi, hati-hati ya"

Tugas Sonoko dan Irene menemani mereka jalan-jalan pun selesai. Kini Irene mencari Conan dan Ran

"Kemana ya perginya Ran, Sonoko?", tanya Irene

"Entahlah, seingatku Ran pergi ke wahana istana dan ke Plaza air mancur"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk sekaligus berteduh saja sekarang sambil menunggu Ran?"

"Baik Kak Irene, kita cari tempat dulu saja"

Tak lama kemudian Dari kejauhan, sahutan Ran terdengar ketika Irene dan Sonoko sedang duduk dan berteduh

"Hai Sonoko dan Kak Irene !"

"Hai juga Ran, darimana saja kau?"

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu, Sonoko"

"Lalu kak Irene, apa kau sudah menemani Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi menemaninya jalan-jalan?"

"Sudah Ran, sekarang mereka sedang mencari Profesor, Ai dan Conan yang sedang di wahana lain"

"O ya Ran, mana Kazuha dan Heiji?"

"Heiji dan Kazuha telah kembali ke Osaka lagi dan keduanya tidak bisa menemani kita jalan-jalan karena ada urusan"

"Oh iya Kak Irene dan Ran, aku ke toilet dulu ya"

"Baik Sonoko"

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin membelikan sesuatu dulu untuk kalian, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian duduk sendiri disini Ran?", ucap Irene kepada Ran dan Sonoko.

"Baiklah kak Irene. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan"

Akhirnya keduanya pergi sebentar meninggalkan Ran sendirian. Sonoko pergi ke Toilet dan Irene pergi ke toko Souvenir

"Maaf ya Ran, jika telah membuat kamu lama menunggu sendirian disini"

Tiba-tiba Tatapan Ran tertuju kepada orang tersebut. Orang tersebut membawakan botol Cola dingin untuknya. Namun tatapan tersebut kosong layaknya orang melamun.

"Mu..mustahil.. Shinichi datang kembali ?", ucap Ran dalam hati

"Ran..Ran..Ran.." sahut orang tersebut

"Eh,ma..maaf kak Irene", ucap Ran dengan terbata-bata

"Mengapa kau melamun saja Ran?, pasti karena kau kecapekan dan ditinggal sendirian ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu kak" ucap Ran dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ya sudah, aku membawakan Cola ini untuk melepas dahaga sehabis jalan-jalan tadi. Barangkali kamu haus Ran"

"Terima kasih kak Irene", ucap Ran dengan lesu.

"Sama-sama Ran"

Sambil menunggu Sonoko yang masih di Toilet, keduanya membuka Cola tersebut untuk minum.

"Akhirnya rasa haus ini hilang juga ya. Bukan begitu kan Ran", ucap Irene dengan senyuman.

Ran tampak hanya sibuk melihat Coke Cola yang dibelikan Irene tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat suatu peristiwa dari benda tersebut

"Lho Ran, ada apa denganmu Ran ?, tampaknya kau lesu sekali hari ini?, lalu mengapa kau mengamati Coke Cola yang kubeli barusan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak Irene"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu?, kau tampak lesu dan cemberut seperti itu, apa kau sakit Ran, sebaiknya kuperiksa saja ya?"

Irene memegang dahi Ran, namun Ran tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa

"Sepertinya kau tidak sakit, lalu sebenarnya sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan Ran?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" ucap Ran dengan ekspresi tetap lesu.

"Ran, kumohon kau jujur dan jawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau lesu seperti ini"

"Kubilang tidak !"

"Ra..Ran, kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu hingga kau marah seperti ini?"

"Karena orang itu"

"Orang itu, siapa maksudmu?"

"Shinichi, temanku itu"

'Lalu kenapa dengan Shinichi?"

"Shinichi meninggalkanku sendirian sehabis dia memecahkan kasus di tempat ini pada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak kusangka, dia langsung pergi begitu saja dan menghilang tanpa permisi. Setelah itu dia berkali-kali datang dan pergi secara mendadak pada beberapa kasus. Benar-benar Ironis !"

"Lalu, ketika dia muncul kembali, apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu semacam pesan seperti itu?"

"Tidak !, dia hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali !, dia merasa kasus-kasus diatas segalanya dibandingkan denganku"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengujimu Ran"

"Mengujiku ?, apa maksudmu dengan mengujiku ?, jika dia ingin mengujiku seharusnya dia memahami dan sensitif terhadap perasaanku sepenuhnya"

"Aku mengerti Ran. Sebagai seorang kapten di klub karate, aku yakin kau adalah gadis tangguh, tidak hanya tangguh secara fisik, tetapi tangguh secara mental, termasuk tangguh dalam menghadapai masalah ini. Sebagai saudaranya, aku yakin Shinichi tidak mempunyai niat jelek seperti yang kau pikirkan, karena aku tahu kepribadian dia seperti apa walaupun dia seorang detektif"

"Jadi kau merasa tahu segala-galanya tentang dia karena kau sepupunya?, baiklah kalau begitu jika kau tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan !, sekali lagi kutegaskan bahwa yang ada di pikiran dia hanya Kasus..kasus..kasus dan kasus. Hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiran dia"

"Tunggu Ran !, kau jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu. Aku bukan bermaksud tidak percaya terhadap perkataanmu, tetapi aku ingin meluruskan pemikiranmu yang masih belum lurus. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, aku wajib menegur kamu bila salah"

"Sahabat ?, sejak kapan kita bersahabat ?, seorang sahabat tidak sepantasnya ikut campur terhadap permasalahan yang benar-benar privasi dirinya. Bukan seperti ini seorang sahabat yang menginterogasi dengan pertanyaan terus menerus yang bukan masalahnya"

"Sekali lagi. Ini hanya masalah salah paham Ran. Aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

"Jika kau ingin memastikanku baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau tidak melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu ! "

"Ran..."

"Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi saja, daripada berurusan dengan orang yang telah ikut campur dengan urusanku yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali !"

"Ran..ran ! Tunggu aku Ran"

Dari kejauhan, Sonoko muncul lagi setelah dia ke toilet dan melihat Irene yang hendak mengejar Ran, namun usahanya gagal karena Ran telah masuk Taksi

"Kak Irene, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Ran ?"

"Tidak Sonoko, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok sampai Ran meninggalkanmu begitu"

"Ini hanya salah paham Sonoko. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dengan masalah kehidupan dia bersama Shinichi. Aku hanya ingin menasihati dia. Tapi justru dia berbalik kepadaku dan salah paham"

"Sabar ya Kak Irene. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku yakin Ran tidak bermaksud seperti itu kepada kamu. Hanya saja, Ran memang orang yang sensitif, jadinya sedikit saja tersinggung dia salah paham seperti itu"

"Terima kasih ya Sonoko sudah menghiburku. Kau memang teman terbaikku"

"Bukankah Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang teman kan?", ucap Sonoko

"Benar Sonoko" Jawab Irene

Tak lama kemudian, Profesor, Haibara, Conan dan ketiga temannya bertemu dengan Irene dan Sonoko ketika berjalan.

"Kak Sonoko, Ran pergi kemana?", Tanya Conan

"Ran ada suatu urusan yang mendadak, jadinya dia sekarang sudah pulang" Jawab Sonoko

"Begitu, lalu kak Sonoko nanti pulang naik apa jika Ran telah pulang duluan ?"

"Aku dan Kak Irene naik kereta menuju kota Beika, Conan"

"Begitu, ya sudah aku bersama teman-teman melanjutkan jalan-jalannya lagi. Kak Sonoko dan Kak Irene tidak ikutan?"

"Tidak Conan. Aku dan Kak Irene akan segera pulang sekarang", jawab Sonoko

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya", ucap Conan

Irene dan Sonoko memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dengan menggunakan kereta karena terkait dengan masalah yang menimpa antara Irene dan Ran. Sepanjang perjalanan, Irene merenung dan terbayang akan masalah yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ucapan yang Irene lontarkan akan menimbulkan masalah baginya dan Ran. Ia seolah-olah dikejar-kejar dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Ekspresinya datar cenderung cemberut memikirkan masalahnya tersebut.

"Hei Kak Irene, kita telah sampai di kota Beika"

"Eh..,Iya Sonoko ", ucap Irene sambil kaget

"Ayo kita turun dari kereta"

"Baik Sonoko"

Irene akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang menuju apartemennya seorang diri. Sementara Sonoko menuju ke rumah Ran untuk menenangkannya atas peristiwa yang terjadi barusan. Irene pulang dengan muka agak kusut dan cemberut seolah mengalami suatu masalah luar biasa yang menimpanya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED PART 8**

**MOHON REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUA. THANKS**


	8. Chapter 8

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 8)**

**CHAPTER 8 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**KEDIAMAN RAN MOURI**

Ting..tong..ting..tong

"Siapa diluar ?", ucap Kogoro

"Sonoko, paman Kogoro"

Kogoro membukakan pintunya

"Ada keperluan apa kamu kesini?", tanya paman Kogoro

"Aku ingin bertemu denga Ran, paman"

"Ran ada di dalam kamar. Jika kau ingin masuk, ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu", jawab Kogoro kepada Sonoko

Sonoko memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Ran

Tok..tok..tok..tok

"Siapa di luar?", tanya Ran dari dalam kamar

"Sonoko, Ran?", jawab Sonoko

"Masuk Sonoko"

Akhirnya Sonoko diperbolehkan masuk oleh Ran. Ran sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan muka kusut dan agak cemberut.

"Ran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?, hingga bisa seperti ini kejadiannya"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya masalah kecil saja", jawab Ran dengan ekspresi agak emosi

"Masalah kecil begini kok sampai bisa bertengkar dengan Irene bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sonoko dan mengapa kau harus ikut campur permasalahanku dengan Irene itu?"

"Bukan begitu Ran, aku tidak bermasksud untuk ikut campur dengan masalahmu. Bahkan Kak Irene tidak bermaksud mengguruimu tadi"

"Aku tahu Sonoko, tetapi kumohon, aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dulu waktu hingga aku bisa berpikir jernih"

"Baiklah Ran, aku mengerti. Tetapi kumohon juga, jangan perpanjang masalah ini", ucap Sonoko sambil keluar dari kamar Ran

**KEDIAMAN IRENE**

Sesampainya Irene di apartemen, Irene langsung meletakkan tas di kursi meja belajarnya dan melepas sepatunya. Kemudian Irene langsung duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan muka cemberut dan bersalah

"Ran, maafkan aku, jika aku tadi terlalu menginterogasimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu,kuharap kau tidak memperpanjang dan membesar-besarkan masalah salah paham ini", ucap Irene dalam hati sambil memikirkan perasaan bersalahnya

Tak lama kemudian, Irene mengambil handphone di meja belajarnya untuk menelpon sepupunya

"Moshi-moshi, Shinichi?"

"Ya, ada apa Irene?"

"Bisakah sore nanti kau datang ke apartemenku?, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Bisa Irene, sekarang kau sendiri ada dimana?"

"Aku sudah di apartemen lagi"

"Ya sudah kalo begitu kita bertemu di apartemenmu jam 4 sore nanti, sekarang aku dan teman-teman masih di Tropical Land"

"Baik kalo begitu, sampai jumpa sore nanti"

Irene kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menelpon Ran sebagai bentuk permohonan maafnya. Namun sayangnya setelah Irene mencobanya berkali-kali, Handphone Ran tidak bisa dihubungi karena Handphonenya dimatikan.

Setelah pulang dari Tropical Land, sore harinya Conan langsung mengunjungi apartemen Irene untuk memenuhi janjinya.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong..tong"

"Siapa diluar ?"

"Aku,Shinichi, Irene"

"Tunggu sebentar, Shinichi"

"Baik Irene"

Akhirnya Conan dipersilahkan masuk kedalam kamar apartemen

"Silahkan duduk Shinichi"

Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, akhirnya Irene menceritakan semuanya kepada Conan akan peristiwa tadi yang terjadi. Mulai dari awal kesalahpahaman Irene dan Ran hingga terjadinya kesalahpahaman tersebut. Irene ceritakan tersebut secara berurutan. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat keluar dari perkataan irene yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi dari hati nuraninya.

"Jadi begitu Irene ?, kalau boleh tahu, apakah ada pemicu mengapa Ran bisa emosi kepadamu"

"Setahuku tidak ada Shinichi. Tetapi setelah aku membelikan dan memberikan sebuah botol Coke Cola untuk melepas dahaga, mood dia berubah secara tiba-tiba. Kalau aku boleh tahu Shinichi, apakah Coke Cola tersebut memiliki makna yang mendalam bagi Ran?"

"Sebenarnya sih bukan makna yang mendalam dari botol Coke Cola saja..."

"Hanya saja bagaimana maksudmu Shinichi ?"

"Hanya saja, Coke Cola itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi aku dan Ran ketika aku masih berwujud Shinichi"

"Kenangan tersendiri?"

"Iya, Coke Cola yang kau berikan kepada Ran mengingatkannya ketika aku memberikannya saat jalan-jalan di Tropical Land beberapa waktu yang lalu dan ketika mengajaknya ke Touto Tower sehabis pulang sekolah dulu"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada Ran, tetapi Handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya agar bisa berpikir jernih lagi, jadi sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu kau tidak menemuinya dulu"

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan dia sementara waktu terlebih dahulu"

Setelah curhat dengan sepupunya sendiri selesai, Conan langsung pulang ke rumah. Perasaan Irene kini sudah sedikit membaik walaupun belum sepenuhnya pulih. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya sambil tetap merenung apa yang terjadi.

**Flashback**

Ran, Sonoko dan Irene berjalan di tengah sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi tanaman Dandelion ketika mereka masih SD pada sore hari.

"Wah, bagus sekali pemandangan ini ya?", ucap Irene kepada Ran dengan kagum

"Betul kak Irene, Aku juga suka dengan tanaman-tanaman Dandelion ini", ucap Ran

"Benar-benar luar biasa tempat ini !", ucap Sonoko dengan Kagum

Tak lama kemudian, angin sejuk menghampiri mereka yang sedang berjalan disana. Mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk melihat satu per satu bagian dari sekian banyak tanaman dandelion yang ada di lapangan rumput tersebut beterbangan karena tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus.

"Waaaahhhh..", ucap ketiganya serempak dengan ekspresi kagum melihat tanaman-tanaman dandelion yang beterbangan tersebut.

Dengan latar sunset, mereka mengagumi akan panorama serta tanaman-tanaman dandelion tersebut.

**End of Flashback**

"Kenangan itu..kenangan itu masih terbayang di pikiranku. Aku masih bisa membaca semuanya", ucap Irene dengan lesu

"Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar, seandainya saja itu bisa terjadi lagi, akan terasa indah sekali semuanya", ucap Irene dalam hati.

**Kamar Ran Mouri**

Tampak seorang gadis yang sedang termenung duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya masih diselimuti oleh peristiwa yang terjadi barusan di Tropical Land. Dengan Irene. Ia belum ingin melupakan kejadian tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kota Beika yang dihiasi dengan bunga dandelion yang beterbangan. Rasa penasarannya mengalihkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia mendekat dan melihatnya.

"Mustahil, ini adalah bunga dandelion", ucap Ran dengan ekspresi agak kaget.

"Bagaimana bunga ini bisa terbawa jauh oleh angin?", Tanya Ran dalam hati

**Flashback**

"Ran, katanya kau suka dengan bunga dandelion?, nih kuambilkan untukmu", ucap Irene dengan tersenyum

"Wah, terima kasih kak Irene. Akhirnya aku bisa memegang bunga dandelion juga", ucap Ran dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Bagaimana Ran?, bagus kan bunganya?"

"Bagus Kak Irene, aku suka sekali bunga ini"

"Aku juga membawakan untukmu Ran", ucap Sonoko

"Terima kasih juga ya Sonoko"

Tiba-tiba angin semilir bertiup kembali dan meniupkan beberapa butir bunga yang dibawakan oleh Sonoko dan Irene. Ran melihat bunga dandelion yang diberikan Sonoko dan Irene satu persatu bunga kecilnya tertiup oleh angin dan membawanya terbang tinggi dan jauh.

"Waaahhh.." ucap ketiganya serentak dengan kagum

"Dandelion benar-benar indah ya?", Tanya Ran kepada Irene

"Iya Ran. Bagian bunga dari dandelion yang beterbangan jauh dan tinggi menandakan bahwa kita harus menggapai cita-cita setingginya dan memberikan kehidupan baru yang bermakna di tempat yang baru. Selain itu bunga dandelion juga menyimbolkan kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan"

"Begitu kak Irene, aku juga ingin sekali seperti bunga dandelion", ucap Ran dengan pengharapan

"Kuharap bunga dandelion ini bisa menjadi simbol kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan persahabatan kita", ucap Irene

"Setuju kak Irene jika bunga ini menjadi simbol persahabatan kita", ucap Ran

"Aku juga setuju", ucap Sonoko

Tak lama setelah itu, ketiganya saling mengeratkan jari kelingking masing-masing sebagai simbol persahabatan mereka di tengah bunga dandelion yang sedang beterbangan

**End of Flashback**

"Kak Irene, maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Kau memang bersalah tetapi aku tidak sepantasnya bersikap kasar kepada kau seperti itu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku kak Irene atas perbuatanku tadi yang merusak persahabatan kita",ucap Ran dengan penuh penyesalan sambil menatap pemandangan kota Beika yang diselimuti bunga dandelion yang beterbangan dari kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah berkacamata muncul dari belakang dan membuka kamar Ran

"Siapa itu?", Tanya Ran

"Conan, kak Ran?"

"Masuk saja Conan", Ran mempersilahkan masuk

"Kau sudah selesai jalan-jalannya bersama profesor dan teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah kak, baru saja tadi diantar profesor pulang. Lalu kenapa kak Ran pulang cepat ?, karena ketika aku mencari kak Ran, katanya kak Sonoko dan kak Irene bahwa kak Ran sudah pulang duluan."

"Aku menyesal.."

"Menyesal bagaimana kak Ran?"

"Aku menyesal telah menyinggung perasaan kak Irene tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu kepada dia. Dan tidak seharusnya pula itu terjadi", ungkap Ran kepada Conan

"Ketika kak Irene membelikanku Coke Cola untukku, aku mendadak teringat si maniak misteri itu. Oleh karena aku teringat, aku menjadi emosi karena dia belum kunjung datang juga kembali kesini"

Mendengar perkataan Ran tersebut, wajah Conan berubah agak cemberut karena ia merasa tersindir walaupun Conan sedang menyamar dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Ran berada di depan dia.

"Kuharap kak Irene memaafkan atas segala kesalahanku yang tadi" lanjut pembicaraan Ran

"Kak Irene pasti memaafkan kakak. Kan Kak Irene adalah sahabat kakak sejak SD dulu. Seorang sahabat tidak mungkin tidak memaafkan kesalahan temannya apapun itu kesalahannya. Selain itu, seorang sahabat tidak akan diam berlarut-larut dalam kesalahannya yang diperbuat oleh temannya"

"Benar juga kau Conan. Apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Terima kasih ya sudah mengibur perasaan aku"

"Sama-sama juga kak Ran. Senang bisa membantu kak Ran".

**MALAM HARI DI KOTA BEIKA**

Suasana kota Beika pada malam hari ini hujan deras karena menjelang matahari terbenam, sedikit demi sedikit awal mendung tebal menyelimuti kota Beika. Hujan deras pun tak terelakkan. Irene yang sedang berada di dalam apartemen memutuskan untuk keluar apartemen untuk jalan-jalan sekitar kota Beika agar ia dapat melupakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Dibawah naungan payung, ia berjalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju pusat kota Beika. Ia melihat gemerlap kota Beika pada malam hari ditengah-tengah persahabatan antara dia dan Ran yang belum terperbaiki.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang ketika ia berjalan di pinggir trotoar di malam hari. Genangan air yang terkena lindasan ban mobil tersebut menyiprat bagian rok Irene dan sedikit bagian atas baju Irene.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang melaju kencang itu mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

Keluarlah pemilik mobil tersebut. Seorang pria tampan berambut pendek pirang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan menggunakan payung.

"Maaf Nona, jika aku telah mengotori baju kamu. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang berjalan di pinggir trotoar jalan", ucap pria tersebut dengan ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terciprat sedikit saja, kok. Justru aku yang salah. Aku berjalan di trotoar jalan terlalu pinggir", ucap Irene kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Oh ya, Sedang apa kau malam-malam ini berjalan sendirian?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Aku bosan di apartemen, tapi sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang"

"Kalau begitu kuantarkan kau pulang saja ya?, hujan-hujan seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan nanti kau terciprat lagi oleh mobil lain yang lewat"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kau?, apa kau ada keperluan lain?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya keperluan lain. Kalau begitu, masuklah ke dalam mobilku"

Akhirnya Irene masuk ke dalam mobil pemuda tersebut. Irene tidak menyangka jika malam ini ada seorang yang baik hati untuk mengantarkannya pulang di tengah perasaannya yang masih gonjang-ganjing akan peristiwa pagi tadi dengan Ran. Di tengah perjalanan pulang itu, dimulailah perkenalan antara pemuda tersebut dengan Irene.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Saguru Hakuba, aku adalah detektif yang berasal dari Inggris, kalau nama nona sendiri siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Irene Kudo. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi semester 1 jurusan farmasi Universitas Beika"

"Kau memakai nama belakang Kudo ?. Jangan-jangan kau masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan detektif terkenal itu, Shinichi Kudo?"

"Benar Saguru, aku dan Shinichi adalah sepupu kandung. Hubungan orangtuaku dan orang tua Shinichi sangat erat sejak aku masih kecil"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa berkenalan dengan sepupu dari detektif terkenal Jepang tersebut. Lalu orangtuamu sendiri sekarang berada dimana?"

"Orangtuaku berada di Los Angeles, Amerika karena ayah dan ibuku bekerja sama membangun sebuah usaha hotel mewah berbintang 5 disana"

"Begitu, aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu juga. Oh ya, jika kau adalah seorang detektif, apakah kau mengenal detektif dari Osaka yang bernama Heiji Hattori?"

"Aku mengenal dia ketika bersama-sama memecahkan suatu kasus kriminal di Osaka sana bersama dan saat itu pula aku berkenalan dengan seorang detektif cilik yang bernama Conan Edogawa, apakah kau kenal dengan Conan?"

"Aku kenal, Conan adalah temannya Heiji"

"Begitu"

Selama perjalanan menuju pulang, Irene mengobrol dengan kenalan barunya, Hakuba. Obrolan yang mulanya bersifat serius, lama-lama obrolan tersebut mengarah pada obrolan yang dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa seolah seperti telah kenal lama. Irene sangat terbuka sekali ketika Hakuba mengajaknya mengobrol. Irene tidak segan-segan menjawab pertanyaan yang terkadang dibumbui dengan humor.

Tidak terasa, obrolan keduanya harus berakhir karena Irene sudah tiba di depan apartemennya.

"Nah Irene, kau sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang"

"Terima kasih, Hakuba telah mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemenku, aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Sama-sama juga Irene. Jika ada apa-apa atau sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakkan, kau bisa menghubungi aku. Aku siap menerima bantuan jika kau kesulitan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ya"

"Iya Hakuba, sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan ya"

Mobil sedan tersebut semakin menjauh meninggalkan Irene di depan apartemennya. Namun muncul perasaan berbunga-bunga pada Irene akan perkenalan yang tak diduganya sama sekali dengan Hakuba. Sepertinya perkenalannya ini telah menghapus perasaan Irene yang sedang galau tersebut. Irene kini terlihat tampak lebih ceria dan gembira seolah tidak pernah mengalami kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 9)**

**MOHON REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUANYA..THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 9)**

**CHAPTER 9 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**UNIVERSITAS BEIKA**

Irene dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin kampus untuk makan siang di tengah-tengah perkuliahannya yang akan dilaksanakan satu jam kemudian.

"Apa ?, kau berkenalan dengan pria tampan kemarin malam ?", tanya Sakura kepada Irene dengan keheranan

"Benar Sakura. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mau pulang ke apartemen", ungkap Irene

"Wah..., tapi siapa nama pria itu?"

"Namanya Saguru Hakuba, seorang detektif berkebangsaan Inggris tapi tinggal di Jepang, Sakura"

"Pastinya kau senang sekali?, kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat deh", ucap Sakura

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Lalu Selamat apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Selamat berkencan ya Irene"

"Tunggu Sakura !, aku bukan berkencan. Aku hanya berteman biasa kok dengan dia"

"Tapi dari situ lama-lama akan muncul bibit cinta Irene. Percayalah padaku"

"Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?"

"Aku sudah lama mempunyai pacar Irene. Maaf ya aku baru memberitahumu sekarang"

"Mengapa kau baru cerita sekarang Sakura ?, lalu siapa nama pacarmu"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau iri kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Makanya aku memberitahumu setelah kau mempunyai pacar barumu. Nama pacarku Osawa Otosuki"

"Sudah kubilang Sakura, dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman biasa"

"Baiklah Irene, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakan bibit cinta dengan teman barumu itu"

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menceramahi aku tentang cinta"

Setelah perkuliahan dan praktikum selesai, Sakura dan Irene pulang bersama-sama. Namun hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah mobil sedan parkir di depan pintu gerbang Universitas Beika. Kebetulan keduanya sedang berjalan di dekat pintu gerbang tersebut. Pemilik mobil tersebut mendekati keduanya yang sedang berjalan.

"Hai Irene, senang berjumpa lagi denganmu"

"Itu adalah pria yang kau ceritakan tadi Irene?"

"Benar Sakura"

"Ha..Hakuba, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku pulang kuliah jam segini?"

"Kebetulan saja hari ini aku melewati kampus tempat kamu kuliah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi. Karena aku sudah hafal wajahmu"

"Begitu Hakuba. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjemputmu. Sahabatmu juga boleh ikut menumpang bersamamu"

"Dengar Irene, ini adalah kesempatan emas buatmu. Kapan lagi kau mendapat kesempatan ini jika bukan sekarang?", bisik Sakura kepada Irene

"Ta..Tapi bukannya kita hari ini sudah sepakat pulang bersama?", ucap Irene dengan agak terbata-bata

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak masalah. Lagian sebentar lagi aku juga akan dijemput pacarku naik motor"

"Tapi..", Irene bingung

"Sudahlah Irene, turuti perkataanku agar kau tidak menyesal. Aku yakin dia pasti niat dengan sepenuh hati untuk menjemputmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura. Aku siap diantarkan dia pulang"

"Bagus Irene, semoga kau sukses menjalani semua ini"

"Bagaimana, kau tidak keberatan Irene?"

"Ti..Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, tapi sahabatku tidak bisa pulang bersama kita karena dia akan dijemput pacarnya sebentar lagi"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau sekarang masuk mobilku dan kuantarkan kau pulang"

"Terima kasih Hakuba"

Akhirnya Irene diantarkan pulang oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam. Selama dalam perjalanan, Irene dan Hakuba hanya mengobrol seperti ketika pertama kali keduanya bertemu kemarin malam. Namun di tengah pembicaraan keduanya tiba-tiba Irene teringat akan sesuatu yang tersangkut di pikirannya salama ini.

"Eh.."

"Ada apa Irene ?"

"Aku ingat sesuatu"

"Maksud kau ingat apa ?"

"Aku hari ini mau ke kantor detektif Mouri"

"ke kantor detektif Mouri?, apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku selesaikan"

"Maksudmu kasus ?, kalau ada kasus mungkin bisa kubantu"

"Bukan kasus Hakuba"

"Lalu masalah apa sebenarnya?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan, sebaiknya sekarang kau antar aku dulu ke kantor detektif Mouri"

"Baik Irene"

**KEDIAMAN RAN MOURI**

Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong

"Siapa diluar?"

"Aku Irene"

Tak lama kemudian yang membukakan pintu adalah ayahnya sendiri, Kogoro Mouri. Kebetulan dalam waktu beberapa hari terakhir ini Kogoro sedang sepi pelanggan. Jadi dia kadang ada di kantor, kadang mengawasi rumahnya.

"Lho?, kau bersama siapa Irene kesini?, laki-laki ini yang mengantarkanmu?"

"Aku bersama temanku. Perkenalkan, Nama dia Saguru Hakuba, dia seorang detektif, paman"

"Lalu, kau membawa teman ini karena ada kasus yang ingin dipecahkan denganku atau bagaimana?"

"Bukan paman Kogoro. Kebetulan dia yang mengantarkanku pulang kuliah, dan aku ingin mampir kesini untuk bertemu dengan Ran. Rannya ada paman?"

"Kalau Ran ada di kamar. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, ketuklah pintu terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu sekarang kau dan temanmu masuk saja kedalam"

"Terima kasih paman"

"Hakuba, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar di ruang tamu ?, karena aku ada keperluan dengan Ran"

"Baik Irene"

Akhirnya Irene memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar demi menyelesaikan masalah perselisihannya dengan Ran.

Tok..tok..tok..tok

"Siapa?"

"Aku Irene, Ran"

"Masuklah kak Irene"

Akhirnya Irene diperbolehkan masuk oleh Ran.

"Begini Ran, aku datang kesini karena aku ingin minta maaf tentang masalah kemarin itu"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Iya Ran, aku berharap kau dapat memaafkan kesalahanku yang kemarin"

Tak lama kemudian, Ran mendekati dan memeluk Irene dengan berlinang air mata. Perasaan hati yang Ran pendam akhirnya dapat dimunculkan juga. Kemudian Ran dan Irene duduk di tempat tidur Ran sekedar untuk curahan hati saja.

"Ran, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Maafkan aku kak Irene"

"Lho, kok kamu yang meminta maaf?, bukan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu?"

"Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf kepada kak kau bersalah, tapi tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu kepada kak Irene. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Sudahlah Ran, jangan disesali seperti itu, aku yakin permasalahan-permasalahan yang sedang kau hadapi akan membuatmu tegar. Hanya saja kau hanyut dalam emosi"

"Hanyut dalam emosi ?, benar juga yang dikatakan kak Irene, sebenarnya aku terbawa emosi karena si maniak misteri itu belum kembali juga. Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu kabar dari dia kapan kembali. Terkadang dia mengabariku lewat telepon. Terkadang pula dia SMS ke aku untuk memberi kabar. Semua itu dilakukan di tengah-tengah kasus yang ditanganinya belum selesai. namun dia belum pernah memberitahuku kapan dia akan pulang"

"Sabar Ran. Aku tahu ini memang sulit bagi kamu untuk sebuah penyesuaian terhadap kehilangan seseorang karena kau dan dia adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Karena itu kau butuh sebuah manajemen perasaan pada dirimu agar kau bisa mengelola dirimu sendiri dan kau dapat mengontrol emosi termasuk mengendalikan diri selama Shinichi pergi untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang dihadapinya sekarang"

"Benar kak Irene. Aku memang belum memiliki manajemen perasaan itu. Terkadang aku masih bertindak seenaknya. Aku belum bisa menyaring sepenuhnya. Aku tidak peduli perbuatan yang kulakukan baik atau buruk"

"Karena itu, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, bahwa Shinichi ingin mengujimu karena ia tidak bermaksud jahat dengan kamu. Ia hanya ingin menguji seberapa tegar kau dalam menghadapi sebuah permasalahan, seberapa sabar kau dalam menghadapi kehilangan orang terdekatmu dan seberapa setia kau menunggu dia walaupun belum tahu kapan ia aka kembali"

"Ingat Ran, selain itu, segala hal yang kita lakukan jika ingin tercapai perlu melalui sebuah pengorbanan. Mulai dari sini kau dilatih untuk seperti itu. Jika kau suatu hari nanti bertemu dengan masalah yang sama, kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Percayalah denganku."

"Aku benar-benar setuju dengan pendapatmu kak Irene. Terkadang selama ini aku menghadapi suatu permasalahan menyimpang seperti apa yang kau ucapkan. Aku sebenarnya hanya bingung saja karena aku baru pertama kali ini menghadapi masalah dia yang belum kunjung datang dalam waktu yang lama. Aku hanya pasrah seperti orang yang pesimis. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan paham akan masalah yang kuhadapi"

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti, aku senang sekali mendengar itu semua, kau memang sahabatku yang baik"

"Terima kasih kak Irene yang telah menghibur perasaanku. Nasihat-nasihatmu benar-benar membangkitkan semangatku"

Akhirnya keduanya saling berpelukan sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertengkaran tersebut dengan perasaan itu di ruang tamu hanya ada Hakuba yang sedang menunggu Irene, Kogoro kembali ke kantornya yang berada dibawah. Tiba-tiba muncul Conan yang baru saja selesai bermain bola bersama teman-teman SD Teitan yang membuka pintu kediaman Ran.

"Conan" sapa Hakuba yang langsung berdiri ketika bertemu Conan

"Oh Hakuba, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Irene yang berada di kamar Ran sekarang"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Irene?"

"Aku bertemu dengan dia kemarin di pinggir jalan ketika dia pulang sendirian. Karena dia sendirian, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya hingga ke apartemennya"

Tak lama kemudian, Ran dan Irene keluar dari kamar Ran dengan pancaran keceriaan dari wajahnya.

"Kak Irene dan kak Ran?, kalian sudah berbaikan?", tanya Conan

"Sudah Conan. Aku senang sekali masalah ini bisa selesai", balas Ran kepada Conan

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku ikut lega juga", ucap Conan

"Oh iya, maaf ya aku langsung pulang karena ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Selain itu temanku yang sudah mengantarkanku ini kasihan terlalu menunggu lama", ucap Irene

"Tidak apa-apa kak Irene jika kau sibuk karena banyak tugas. Lalu temanmu ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kenalkan, nama temanku adalah Saguru Hakuba, seorang detektif berkebangsaan Inggris yang tinggal di Jepang"

Ran berkenalan dengan Hakuba sambil berjabat tangan

"Begitu. Wah sepertinya kau senang sekali sekarang bisa mempunyai teman yang baik hati seperti dia"

"Tentu saja Ran. Oh ya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Ran dan Conan, sampai jumpa lagi"

Akhirnya Irene berpamitan dengan Ran dan Conan. Akhirnya masalah yang selama ini menyelimuti perasaannya, terselesaikan juga. Wajah Irene sekarang tampak ceria lagi seperti pertama kalinya Irene bertemu dengan Ran setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu dengan Ran. Selama dalam perjalanan, Irene mencurahkan semua kebahagiaan yang ia alami kepada Hakuba. Hakuba pun senang mendengarnya. Mulai saat ini, persahabatan Irene dan Ran membuka sebuah lembaran baru lagi tanpa ternoda sedikitpun masalah.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 10)**

**MOHON REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUA..THANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 10)**

**CHAPTER 10 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

Tak terasa, waktu terus bergulir. Roda kehidupan terus berputar. Semester demi semester ia lalui. Kini Irene sudah memasuki akhir semester 6 pada masa perkuliahannya. Banyak hal dan kejadian yang ia alami selama 5 semester sebelumnya. Ketika memasuki semester tiga, Irene akhirnya resmi berpacaran dengan Hakuba, kenalannya. Awal semester 5, Irene mendapat piagam penghargaan dari universitas Beika sebagai mahasiswi terbaik atas segudang prestasi di kampusnya. Saat waktu yang hampir berdekatan, Ran dan Sonoko telah lulus dari SMU Teitan. Sonoko melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Jerman, sementara Ran tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang dengan berkuliah di universitas Beika jurusan hukum karena Ran ingin sekali seperti ibunya yang berprofesi sebagai Pengacara. Namun Conan dan Haibara masih terjebak dalam tubuhnya yang mengecil. Kini keduanya sudah menginjak kelas 3 SD.

**SUATU SORE DI KOTA BEIKA**

Sepasang muda-mudi sedang berjalan ditengah kota Beika. Dengan latar belakang sunset dan beberapa gedung-gedung pencakar langit, keduanya menyusuri kota Beika yang ramai pada sore itu. Selepas Irene menjenguk sahabat karib kuliahnya, Sakura yang terserang penyakit demam tinggi sejak pertengahan semester 6, keduanya berjalan menelusuri kota Beika. Menjelang liburan musim panas ini adalah hal yang berat bagi Irene karena melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang terbaring di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama oleh karena serangan demam tinggi yang menimpanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang, Irene?", ucap kekasih Irene yang tak lain adalah Hakuba

"Kondisi Sakura hingga kini belum ada perubahan yang begitu berarti. Kondisinya masih sama dengan beberapa hari yang sebelumnya"

"Aku berharap teman karibmu dapat segera sembuh dari penyakitnya agar ketika memasuki semester baru nanti, kau sudah bisa melanjutkan kuliah bersama-sama lagi"

"Terima kasih Hakuba. Aku memang berharap seperti itu. Aku rindu sekali kuliah ditemani sahabat karibku. Rasanya sepi sekali jika tidak ada dia"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita makan mie Ramen saja dulu di restoran Ramen Beika yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu yang lalu itu ?. Apakah kau ingin mencobanya""

"Ide bagus Hakuba. Aku ingin sekali mencoba mie Ramen di restoran itu. kelihatannya enak sekali"

Hakuba berusaha untuk menenangkan dan mencairkan suasana perasaan Irene yang sedang galau karena sahabat karibnya yang sedang sakit dengan mengajaknya makan bersama. Kini perasaan ia lebih baik bila dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hakuba mengerti akan perasaan Irene yang seperti itu. Dengan membawanya wisata kuliner, ia yakin perasaan Irene akan membaik jika diajak makan bersama.

"Bagaimana mie Ramennya ?"

"Mie Ramen restoran tadi enak sekali rasanya. Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengajakku menikmati kuliner kota Beika ini"

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu. Sebab, kau mau menemaniku untuk acara makan bersama ini"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang saja ya. Aku hendak ke apartemen karena aku cukup lelah hari ini menemani Sakura di rumah sakit"

"Baik Irene, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja setelah menemani sahabatmu seharian, pasti kamu lelah"

Sesampainya Irene di apartemen, ia langsung menaruh tas, melepas sepatu dan menaruh handphone di meja belajarnya. Beberapa waktu terakhir ini adalah hari dimana Irene mengalami kelelahan sebab selain harus kuliah, sepulangnya setiap hari ia menjenguk Sakura, sahabat karibnya yang sedang sakit demam tinggi. Sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, ia istirahat sebentar karena kelelahan.

**Flashback**

"Haibara, aku berjanji jika aku telah memiliki cukup ilmu farmasi selama perkuliahanku, aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan obat permanen agar kau dan Shinichi bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh semula secara permanen", ucap Irene kepada Haibara

"Baiklah Irene, justru aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu", ucap Haibara

"Shinichi, aku akan menolongmu kembali ke tubuh asalmu dengan menggunakan ilmu dari perkuliahan yang kuperoleh dengan membuat penawar permanen agar kau bisa bertemu dan kembali lagi dengan Ran"

"Terima kasih Irene, kutunggu bantuanmu. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke tubuh asalku", ucap Conan

**End of Flashback**

"Tunggu !, aku telah berjanji kepada Shinichi dan Haibara dua tahun yang lalu akan hal itu. Aku nyaris melupakan janji yang telah kubuat dengan keduanya. Semoga saja keduanya tidak marah kepadaku karena aku lupa"

"Sekarang aku sudah semester 6, sudah seharusnya aku menolong keduanya. Kebetulan aku sudah mempelajari efek dari penggunaan obat percobaan. Kuharap ini menjadi titik terang untuk memecahkan masalah keduanya"

"Kalau begitu, malam nanti aku akan ke rumah profesor Agasa untuk membicarakan hal ini"

Irene langsung bergegas mengambil handphonenya menelpon Haibara

"Moshi-moshi, Haibara?"

"Oh Irene, ada apa?"

"Begini, dulu aku pernah berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan membantu penelitianmu atas obat APTX 4869 jika aku sudah memiliki cukup ilmu dalam farmasi, apakah aku bisa membantumu penelitian ini selama liburan musim panas ini?"

"Janji kamu yang dulu?, oh iya aku ingat janji yang kamu katakan padaku. Tapi apakah selama kuliah kau sudah mempelajari tentang efek dari penggunaan obat dan unsur-unsur kimiawi pada obat ?, itu adalah syarat minimal agar kau dapat membantu penelitianku atas APTX 4869 itu"

"Sudah Haibara. Aku sudah mempelajari kedua-duanya"

"Baiklah, jam 7 malam ini kau datanglah ke rumah profesor agar kita bisa bicarakan secara langsung"

"Baik Haibara, malam ini aku akan segera kesana"

Setelah menelpon Haibara, Irene langsung menutup Handphonenya dan bersiap-siap mandi dan ganti baju untuk menuju rumah profesor.

"Bagus, kau datang tepat waktu Irene, sesuai dengan janjiku"

"Iya Haibara, karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan tahap awal penyelesaian penelitian penawar ini"

"Baik, akan kujelaskan aturan dan instruksi selama kau membantuku penelitian ini"

Haibara memberikan semacam beberapa aturan dan instruksi kepada Irene selama penelitian yang ia buat. Dengan seksama, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, Irene simak dengan cermat. Karena penelitian Haibara ini bukanlah penelitian yang sembarangan dan main-main. Maka dari itu, Irene harus menuruti semua apa yang diucapkan Haibara.

"Bagaimana Irene, apakah kau sepakat akan semua aturan dan instruksi yang telah kujelaskan?"

"Setuju Haibara, aku akan menuruti semua aturan dan instruksi yang telah kau jelaskan?"

"Baik, tapi apakah kau siap tidak bertemu dengan pacarmu, orang-orang yang kau kenal serta jalan-jalan selama libur musim panas ini?"

"Siap, tapi apakah aku boleh menjaga sebentar sahabatku yag sedang berada di rumah sakit karena sedang terserang demam tinggi selama penelitian ini?"

"Boleh Irene, tapi syaratnya kau harus kembali lagi ke rumah profesor sesegera mungkin. Ini bukanlah penelitian sembarangan. Kalau perlu, kau menginap saja di rumah profesor agar lebih mudah"

"Baik Haibara. Kalau begitu akan kupenuhi semua ini"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 11)**

**MOHON REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUA..THANKS**


	11. Chapter 11

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 11)**

**CHAPTER 11 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya, proyek penelitian untuk menemukan penawar APTX 4869 yang awalnya dilakukan oleh Haibara seorang diri, kini ia dibantu oleh Irene, sepupu Shinichi Kudo karena ia tidak ingin melihat sepupunya dan Haibara terjebak selamanya dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang mengecil. Irene bertekad membantu penelitian ini sebaik mungkin agar penelitian untuk menemukan penawar permanen cepat selesai. Selama liburan musim panas ini, Irene rela tidak bertemu pacarnya . bahkan ia terpaksa berbohong kepada Hakuba untuk membantu penelitian dosen farmasi keluar kota selama beberapa waktu. Akan tetapi, Hakuba dapat memaklumi alasannya tersebut. Selain itu, rutinitas Irene menjenguk dan menjaga sahabatnya yang sedang sakit, Sakura yang biasanya selesai pada sore hari, kini saat liburan musim panas waktunya ia pangkas dan hanya bisa menjenguknya hingga siang hari. Sakura dapat memakluminya semuanya ini. Hal ini bertujuan agar tak ada seoarngpun yang tahu rahasia obat yang telah mengecilkan keduanya tersebut. Begitupun juga dengan Ran, Sonoko dan grup detektif cilik, mereka dapat memaklumi apa yang dikatakan Irene walaupun harus berbohong kepadanya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Irene akhirnya bisa leluasa untuk membantu penelitian Haibara. Selama penelitian tersebut berjalan, Irene tidak tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. Ia tinggal sementara di rumah profesor Agasa. Tak hanya itu, selama liburan musim panas ini, Shinichi yang masih berwujud Conan, setiap hari berkunjung ke rumah profesor untuk memantau perkembangan harian dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Haibara dan Irene untuk memastikan saja apakah penelitiannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Rrrr..rrrr..rrr..rrr", Handphone Irene berdering

"Irene, sepertinya ada SMS dari Handphone kamu yang masuk", ucap Haibara

"Terima kasih Haibara telah memberitahuku"

Ketika Irene membuka handphonenya, isi SMS tersebut benar-benar membuatnya sangat terkejut. Suatu hal yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya, yang tak mudah ia terima sepenuhnya. Seketika tatapan Irene menjadi kosong dan handphonenya terjatuh dari tangan yang ia pegang.

"Ada apa Irene?"

"Te..temanku..."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan temanmu ?"

"Sahabatku. dia...dia"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?"

"Dia meninggal.."

"Apa katamu ?"

"Benar, yang mengirim SMS ini adalah ibunya Sakura. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Sakura meninggal setelah mengalami kritis pada sore ini di rumah sakit Beika, tempat ia dirawat sejak pertengahan semester 6 kemarin."

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian sahabatmu, Irene"

Irene langsung memeluk Haibara. Namun ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Yang ada hanyalah air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya dan suara tangisan dari Irene. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ketika hampir menyelesaikan penelitian penawarnya tersebut, Sahabatnya telah tiada. Ia sangat terpukul sekali mendengarnya seolah ia tidak percaya terhadap isi SMS yang dikirim oleh ibunya Sakura.

Keesokan hari setelah pemakaman Sakura Hakuba datang untuk menemani Irene dalam upacara pemakaman Sakura. Hakuba mengetahui hal itu setelah Irene mengirim SMS pada malam hari kemarin. Walaupun ia harus berbohong lagi untuk izin pulang penelitian bersama dosen selama beberapa hari, namun Hakuba tetap tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah Irene, Sakura sudah tenang di alam sana. Biarkan dia tenang di surga sana"

"Aku tidak bisa..Aku tidak bisa melepaskan kepergian dia begitu saja. Dia adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah teman terbaikku yang kukenal selama aku kuliah"

"Sabar ya Irene. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat dalam menghadapi ini semua. Janganlah itu menjadi alasan bahwa kau mempunyai masa depan yang suram setelah kepergiannya"

"Terima kasih Hakuba. Kau selalu ada di sampingku dalam keadaan sulit maupun mudah. Aisiteru Hakuba"

Beberapa hari setelah meninggalnya Sakura, Irene kembali lagi ke rumah profesor Agasa untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya. Namun, setelah kepergiannya, kini semangat Irene untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya cenderung menurun. Walaupun telah dihibur oleh Hakuba, kekasihnya serta orang-orang terdekat yang dikenalnya, namun itu semua belum bisa menghapus semua kesedihan yang Irene alami saat ini. Terkadang saat penelitian, ia melamun bahkan enggan melakukan yang diperintahkan oleh Haibara. Walaupun demikian, dengan kesabaran yang dimiliki, Haibara berusaha membangkitkan semangat Irene agar penelitiannya cepat selesai dan berhasil.

"Irene..Irene..Irene..", sahut Haibara

"Eh..Haibara, ada apa?", ucap Irene dengan terkejut

"Kau melamun lagi ?", tanya Haibara

"Mmm..Maad Haibara, jika aku melamun lagi", ucap Irene dengan terbata-bata.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melamun terus akhir-akhir ini?",tanya Haibara dengan agak sinis

"Maafkan aku Haibara, jika akhir-akhir ini aku melamun terus. Mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan mengulangi itu lagi", ucap Irene dengan agak lesu

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sekarang pindahkan sampel tabung ini ke dalam tabung tersebut", perintah Haibara kepada Irene

"Baik Haibara"

Dengan sedikit keterpaksaan, Irene memindahkan sampel tersebut ke tabung yang akan dipindahkannya. Walaupun mood dia sedang terganggu, namun ia masih mau melakukan yang diperintahkan Haibara seperti keinginan dirinya agar penelitiannya berhasil.

**Flashback**

"Aduh, tabung yang berisi sampel yang kubuat ada dimana ya?, padahal aku ingat sampel ini kutaruh di dalam kotak lemari ini", ucap Irene dengan kebingungan

"Sampel yang mana Irene ?, sampel yang praktikum kemarin lusa?", tanya Sakura

"Iya, Sakura. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat sampel itu. Kalau sampel itu hilang, aku terpaksa mengulang lagi dari awal dan praktikumku sesi ini bisa-bisa gagal"

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya Irene, mungkin sampelmu mirip dengan teman-teman yang lain, jadinya bisa saja terbawa"

"Sebentar ya, kutanyakan pada teman-temanku dulu"

Irene menginterogasi satu per satu uteman-temannya untuk menyelidiki hilangnya sampel miliknya tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Bagaimana, sampelnya ketemu, Irene ?"

"Tidak Sakura. Wah, siap-siap saja aku mengulang dari awal lagi", ucap Irene dengan lesu

"Sebenarnya sampel itu.."

"Kenapa Sakura?, apakah kau menemukan sampel itu?"

"Surprise..!, sampelmu ada disini, kusembunyikan di balik bajuku", Sakura memberi kejutan kepada Irene

"Dasar kau !, lain kali kubalas kau", Irene marah bercanda kepada Sakura

"Hahahaha, maaf ya Irene atas kejahilanku"

Akhirnya keduanya terbawa terbahak-bahak atas kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura, kenapa aku jadi teringat kau lagi ?, aku benar-benar rindu kau. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku", ucap Irene dalam hati sambil memindahkan sampelnya ke dalam tabung lainnya.

"Bagaimana ?, kau sudah memindahkannya?"

"Su..sudah Sakura", ucap Irene sambil menyerahkan sampel yang telah dipindahkannya.

"Aku bukan Sakura, Irene, aku adalah Haibara"

"Maaf. Maksudku Haibara"

"Bagus Irene. Sekarang kau boleh Istirahat dulu. Barangkali kau lelah Irene. Biarkan sampel itu kuurus sendiri"

"Terima kasih Haibara"

Irene beristirahat sebentar di ruang tamu rumah profesor Agasa setelah beberapa lama membantu Haibara di laboratorium. Masalah yang masih mengganjal di pikiran mengenai kepergian Sakura belum berakhir juga. Terkadang ketika ia membantu Haibara, ia salah sering salah menyebut Haibara dengan menyebut Sakura, seolah-olah Sakura masih berada di sampingnya.

Tak lama setelah ia beristirahat beberapa lama, ia melihat kumparan putih yang beterbangan di halaman rumah profesor. Karena rasa penasarannya itu, Irene mencoba untuk keluar menuju halaman rumah profesor untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika berada di halaman untuk melihat kumparan putih yang beterbangan itu, salah satu kumparan putih itu menyangkut di saku baju Irene.

"Ini..ini adalah bunga dandelion. Mustahil !, ternyata angin yang meniupkan semua buga dandelion ini. Benar-benar tidak ada bosannya melihat bunga ini tertiup oleh angin"

**Flashback**

**Ingatan Irene akan masa SD-nya ketika berada di padang rumput bunga dandelion.**

"Kau tahu tidak Ran ?, bahwa bunga dandelion itu adalah bunga yang tampak kuat walaupun rapuh secara fisik. Tapi ia dapat terbang jauh dan tinggi yang dapat diterbangkan oleh angin. Ia bisa mendarat dimana saja. Dimana ia mendarat, ia dapat berkembang biak lagi", ungkap Irene kepada Ran

"Wah !, bunga dandelion benar-benar indah sekali ya kak Irene. Aku benar-benar suka sama bunga Dandelion", ucap Ran dengan perasaan Kagum

"Tak hanya itu saja. Bunga dandelion yang terbang tinggi dan jauh menandakan bahwa kita harus memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi dan harus menggapai cita-cita tersebut setinggi-tingginya. Walaupun ia harus terpisah dari satu kesatuannya, tetapi ia memiliki visi dan misi yang jauh. Ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh harus terbang dan bersama-sama atau terpencar karena ia memiliki pandangan yang jauh akan tujuannya"

"Aku ingin sekali seperti bunga dandelion yang memiliki sikap sepeti yang kak Irene"

"Benar, kita harus memiliki sikap seperti layaknya bunga dandelion jika kita ingin berhasil"

**End of Flashback**

"Aku tahu..aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak boleh terus menerus berpangku pada kesedihanku karena kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai. Aku tidak boleh cengeng, aku harus tegar, aku harus berani, aku harus mempunyai pandangan yang jauh dan luas seperti bunga dandelion. Bunga dandelion saja yang harus kehilangan anggotanya karena tertiup angin bisa membuat kehidupan baru. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang bermafaat pada orang lai walaupun Sakura sudah tidak berada di sampingku lagi", ucap Irene dalam hati

"Akhirnya aku mendapat petunjuk dari semua ini, aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang kuhadapi sekarang untuk membawa manfaat bagi orang lain", lanjutnya

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 12)**

**MOHO REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUA..THANKS**


	12. Chapter 12

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 12)**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Aifa1407 : Iya, yang dimaksud pada chapter ini dan sebelumnya bunga Dandelion putih. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, sudah saya update chapter berikutnya**

**Enji86 : Benar, karena bunga Dandelion itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya ketika Irene memberitahu makna-makna bunga Dandelion kepada Ran. Untuk chapter berikutnya sudah saya update pada Chapter ini.**

**CHAPTER 12 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di luar, Irene langsung berbalik arah dan berlari masuk ke rumah profesor. Ekspresi ceria dan semangat tampak menyelimuti wajahnya setelah menyaksikan indahnya bunga dandelion yang beterbangan.

"Haibara..Haibara !", sahut Irene dengan gembira

"Ada apa kau ini ?", tanya Haibara dengan perasaan dingin

"Akhirnya aku mendapat pencerahan", ucap Irene dengan semangat

"Pencerahan apa ?, pencerahan atas percobaan ini ?", Tanya Haibara

"Bukan Haibara, tapi naluriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan percobaan ini"

"Hanya itu saja yang membuatmu kembali semangat ?, kau ini aneh sekali. Tadi kau cemberut, sekarang kau semangat. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ?", Tanya Haibara dengan agak sinis

"Jelas itu. Tidak sepantasnya aku melamun terus. Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa. Bukannya aku tidak boleh kalau berubah menjadi lebih baik jika dibandingkan tadi ?",ungkap Irene

"Ya, boleh saja. Asal jangan berlebihan dan kau benar-benar niat untuk melanjutkan menyelesaikan penelitian lagi. Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan lagi ?, apa kau tidak lelah ?"

"Dengan senang hati Haibara. Aku tidak keberatan kok melanjutkan penelitian ini. Kan kata kamu penelitian kita sudah hampir selesai. Kenapa tidak jika kita selesaikan segera"

"Baiklah Irene. Sekarang bantu selesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang kukerjakan tadi saat kau istirahat", perintah Haibara secara halus kepada Irene

Akhirnya semangat Irene untuk menyelesaikan penelitian untuk menemukan obat penawar yang permanen demi sepupunya dan Haibara bangkit kembali. Makna-makna filosofis bunga dandelion meresap ke dalam pikirannya. Selain menjadi simbol persahabatannya dengan Ran dan Sonoko, rupanya bunga tersebut memiliki makna istimewa bagi dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat kembali bunga-bunga dandelion yang beterbangan di depan halaman rumah profesor setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya. Kini, ia bertekad bulat untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya agar ia bisa memberikan makna kebahagiaan kepada orang lain seperti halnya bunga dandelion, terutama sepupunya, Shinichi Kudo dan Haibara.

Waktu terus bergulir. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, dan hari demi hari berganti. Penelitian tersebut akhirnya selesai dalam waktu yang di luar prediksi lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan yang ditargetkan oleh Haibara, yakni hampir satu bulan sebelum musim panas berakhir. Irene mengerjakannya dengan teliti dan cermat agar tidak terjadi kesalahan pada penelitian tersebut. Sementara Haibara terkadang memantau apa yang dikerjakan oleh Irene dan menyiapkan sampel untuk kemudian dikerjakan oleh Irene.

"Moshi-moshi Kudo", sapa Haibara

"Ada apa Haibara ?", Tanya Conan

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Sesuatu apa?, aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Kau datang saja ke rumah profesor jam 8 malam ini. Kita bertemu disini bersama Irene"

"Ok, malam ini aku akan pergi kesana"

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Shinichi yang masih berwujud Conan sampai di rumah profesor jam 8 malam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Haibara berikan kepadanya. Ia penasaran sekali terhadap apa yang akan diberikan Irene dan juga Haibara.

"Mana janji kau yang ingin kau berikan padaku ?"

"Sabar, Shinichi. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini.", ucap Irene

"Benar yang diucapkan Irene. Sebaiknya kau periksa dulu kondisi badanmu untuk memastikan apakah kau sakit atau tidak", ucap Haibara

"Benar yang diucapkan Haibara. Karena ia menerima resiko bila kau sakit terhadap apa yang Haibara berikan kepadamu", ucao Profesor Agasa

"Aku masih benar-benar belum mengerti", ujar Conan dengan penuh kebingungan

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau gunakan thermometer ini untuk memastikan kau sehat-sehat saja", perintah Haibara

Conan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya dengan thermometer mulut tersebut untuk memastikan ia dalam kondisi normal dan tidak sakit.

"Bagaimana kondisiku ?"

"Kau sehat Kudo. Dan selamat, kau berhak mendapat hadiah dariku"

"Hadiah apa maksudmu, Haibara?"

Haibara memberikan sesuatu kepada Conan dari telapak tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan.

"Ini hadiah untukmu"

"Mu..mustahil. Ini adalah..."

"Ya, ini adalah APTX 4869 yang sesungguhnya, bukan percobaan lagi. Aku dan Irene berhasil merancang obat ini dengan benar dan sempurna. Komponen dan zat-zat pembangun yang terdapat didalamnya telah kutemukan dan kuperhitungkan. Irene bagian penyusunan zat-zatnya, sedangkan aku hanya mengawasinya dan sedikit membantu agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam penelitian ini.

"Kudo, berterima kasihlah pada perempuan ini. Karena ialah yang menolongku dalam penelitian ini. Tanpa bantuan dari dia, mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak selamanya dalam kondisi tubuh seperti ini. Perempuan inilah yang memberiku inspirasi atas apa yang telah kukerjakan selama ini. Aku nyaris saja mengalami kebuntuan akhir-akhir ini dalam perempuan ini, aku bisa melanjutkan penelitianku kembali setelah tambal sulam selama beberapa waktu"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminum obat ini sekarang ?"

"Bodoh kau. Apakah kau lupa ?, Tujuanku menyuruh kau kesini hanya menunjukkan, bukan menyuruhmu meminumnya. Lagian jika kau belum memberitahu orang-orang disekelilingmu tentang hilangnya kau sebagai Conan. Jika kau meminum obat itu sekarang tanpa bersandiwara, secara tidak langsung mereka akan mencurigai bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi", ucap Haibara dengan sinis.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sandiwaraku ini ?"

"Kau pikirkan sendiri Kudo. Pasti kau memiliki 1001 cara untuk mengelabaui mereka agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigaimu. Lagian kau seorang detektif. Kau seharusnya bisa berpikir mandiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan orang lain"

"Baik Haibara, akan kupikirkan malam nanti bagaimana rencana sandiwara yang akan kubuat demi menyelamatkan identitasmu"

"Bagus Kudo. Kalau begitu, sebelum kau pulang, kuingatkan sekali lagi, obat penawar permanen yang kutunjukkan tadi kusimpan di laboratorium sekarang. Jika aku menitipkan sekaligus memberikannya padamu, aku tidak yakin 100% kau bisa menjaga perkataanku tadi karena melihat ekspresi wajahmu saja seperti ini, kau akan tergoda meminumnya. Apalagi jika aku memberikannya malam ini. Bisa-bisa menjadi kacau semuanya", ucap Haibara

"Haibara, kalau begitu, kapan aku, kamu dan Irene bisa bertemu untuk mengambil dan meminum penawar permanen itu ?"

"Hingga kau dapat menyelesaikan semua sandiwaramu kepada orang-orang yang kau kenal, terutama teman dekatmu, Ran dengan lancar tanpa ada seorangpun yang mencurigai akan kepergianmu. Setelah itu, kau boleh mengambil dan meminumnya. Aku dan Irene jamin obat penawar itu tetap terjaga dan tidak hilang"

"Terima kasih Haibara dan Irene. Kalian berdua memang hebat. Kalian dapat menciptakan penemuan yang hampir mustahil ini diciptakan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"Jangan bergembira dulu Kudo, sebelum kau dapat menyusun sandiwara yang akan kau buat dan kau lakukan", ucap Haibara dengan agak sinis.

"Ya, aku janji Haibara"

"Jika sudah membereskan urusanmu, telpon aku atau Irene", ucap Haibara

Tak lama kemudian, Conan langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Sementara itu, Irene langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu rumah profesor. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja terangkat dari beban berat.

"Terima kasih bunga dandelion, kau telah menolong hidupku. Hidupku nyaris saja mengalami kehancuran, ternyata kau datang di saat waktu yang tepat. Waktu dimana aku benar-benar mengalami kebuntuan, waktu dimana aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku tak menyangka, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bersua semenjak aku pindah ke negeri Paman Sam sana. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban. Bagiku, selangkah lagi aku akan mirip sepertimu, aku akan membahagiakan sepupu dan temanku, Haibara yang terjebak dalam tubuhnya yang mengecil. Aku yakin setelahnya, hidup keduanya akan kembali seperti semula, walaupun tak sama", ucap Irene dalam hati

"Irene..Irene", ucap Haibara kepada Irene

"Eh..ada apa Haibara ?", Tanya Irene kepada Haibara dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kuberitahu, hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu kau harus bermalam disini. Besok dan seterusnya, kau boleh lagi kembali ke apartemenmu, termasuk kau boleh bertemu dengan pacarmu dan orang-orang terdekatmu", ucap Haibara dengan Irene.

"Terima kasih Haibara. Senang sekali aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan ini semuanya. Aku benar-benar merasa lega dan gembira", ucap Irene dengan ekspresi gembira

"Jangan bergembira dulu Irene, sebelum saudaramu berhasil menyelesaikan semua sandiwaranya berjalan dengan lancar", ucap Haibara dengan agak sinis

"Baik Haibara. Aku mengerti maksudmu", ucap Irene sambil agak menundukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Ran, Conan langsung mengganti baju dan masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Namun malam ini Conan tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya. Ia teringat apa yang diucapkan oleh Haibara mengenai obat penawar permanen itu dan sandiwara-sandiwara yang harus dilakukan agar orang-orang yang mengenalnya tidak mencurigai menjelang Conan berubah kembali menjadi Shinichi.

"Sandiwara, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sandiwara ?, Haibara mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus membuat itu agar tak ada yang curiga denganku termasuk Ran. Ia juga mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus memikirkan sendiri rancangan sandiwara harus kubuat dengan menggunakan kemampuanku sebagai seorang detektif. Jika aku berpikir dengan tenang dan dingin, aku pasti akan mendapat inspirasi ini", ucap Conan dalam hati

Conan yang masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya berusaha keras untuk memikirkan rancangan-rancangan sandiwara yang ia buat. Beberapa waktu kemudian Conan mendapatkan semacam pencerahan.

"Akhirnya !..Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide dan tahu untuk semua hal yang akan kulakukan", ucap Conan dalam hati dengan semangat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 13)**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA. BILA BERKENAN, MOHON REVIEWNYA YA..THANKS**


	13. Chapter 13

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 13)**

**CHAPTER 13 !**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**Pagi Hari di Kantor Detektif Mouri  
**

Seperti biasanya, Kogoro kembali bekerja di kantornya. Ditemani koran, secangkir kopi dan sebatang rokok mengawali harinya di pagi hari sambil berharap akan ada orang yang meminta bantuan kepadanya untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus kriminal. Tak lupa setiap mengawali hari bekerjanya, poster Yoko yang menjadi fans berat Kogoro terpampang di dinding sebelah kanan dari meja selalu ia amati dan memujanya.

"Kriing..kriing..kriing", telepon kantor detektif Mouri berbunyi.

"Halo, dengan kantor detektif Mouri, apakah ada bisa yang dibantu?", jawab Kogoro ketika mengangkat telpon kantornya.

"Aku adalah ibu Conan Edogawa. Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia. Aku ingin menjemput dia"

"Maaf, Conannya sedang keluar bermain bersama Irene dan teman-temannya. Baru saja ia pergi 15 menit yang lalu"

"Begitu, hanya saja aku akan ke tempatmu karena aku menjemput Conan"

"Baiklah, kutunggu kedatanganmu"

Conan bersama teman-teman satu grup detektif cilik sedang asyik bermain di taman Beika untuk mengisi liburan musim panasnya yang sedang berlangsung. Walaupun cuaca panas, namun bukan halangan bagi mereka untuk mengisi liburan panjang ini.

"Conan, akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi ya setelah satu bulan tidak berjumpa musim panas ini", ucap Ayumi

"Iya Ayumi, untung kita semua bisa jalan-jalan hari ini walaupun hanya sehari"

Sementara itu, hari ini Haibara tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya karena ia sibuk mensterilisasi obat penawar yang dibuatnya bersama Irene di laboratorium.

Ketika Conan tengah sedang berjalan di taman Beika. Tiba-tiba handphone Conan berbunyi

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?", Tanya Conan

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku ini"

"Ini pasti ibu !", ucap Conan

"Benar Shinichi"

"Ada apa ibu ?"

"Ibu dan ayah akan berangkat ke Jepang pagi ini, sekarang ibu dan ayah sudah ada di bandara Los Angeles. Kurang lebih 1 jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat ke Jepang. Jadi bersabarlah ya nak."

"Baik bu, kabari aku ya jika sudah sampai Jepang"

"Siapa Conan ?", Tanya Ayumi.

"Ibuku, Ayumi"

"Ibumu ?, ,memangnya ibumu akan ke Jepang hari ini?, lalu ada keperluan apa ibumu kesini?"

"Benar Ayumi, ibu bersama ayahku akan ke Jepang pagi ini. Katanya orangtuaku akan menjemputku ke sini karena untuk mengurusi kepindahan sekolahku ke Amerika"

"Apa ?, kamu akan pindah ke Amerika, Conan ?"

"Benar teman-teman. Maaf ya jika ini terlalu mendadak sekali untuk kalian. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan"

"Berarti sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah Conan?", keluh Ayumi

"Jangan sedih Ayumi, bukankah masih ada Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang akan menemanimu setelah aku tidak disini lagi ?"

"Sebab kau adalah orang yang paling penting dalam grup kami. Kau cerdas Conan. Tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin kami tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus lagi jika ada yang ingin mendatangi kami untuk dimintai tolong memecahkan kasus", ucap Mitshuhiko

"Kalian juga cerdas. Buktinya beberapa kasus yang kalian hadapi ketika aku sedang sakit bisa kalian pecahkan dengan baik dan benar"

"Betul juga Conan, tapi sebenarnya kami sangat berat melepas kepergian kau dari sini", ucap Genta

"Aku juga Conan, terlebih kita bukan sebagai teman lagi, tapi kita seperti keluarga yang saling bahu membahu menolong berbagai macam persoalan yang kemudian kita diskusikan bersama", ucap Ayumi

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian keluhkan, tapi bukan berarti semangat kalian lentur bahkan lentur kekompakannya setelah aku tidak bersekolah lagi disini.", nasihat Conan

"Sebelum kau pergi, kabari kami terlebih dahulu ya?, kami ingin menemanimu sebelum kau meninggalkan Jepang", ucap Ayumi

"Baik teman-teman, aku akan memberitahu segera jika aku akan pergi, kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu ya karena orangtuaku menyuruhku pulang ke rumah untuk siap-siap dulu", jawab Conan

Setelah Conan pulang ke rumahnya, tampak pancaran wajah sedih yang semakin mendalam pada Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Mereka tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi Conan, teman sekolahnya sekaligus yang menjadi kebanggaan di grup detektif cilik akan segera meninggalkannya. Berita yang begitu cepat bagi ketiganya membuat mereka tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Conan. Maklum, selama mereka menjadi satu kesatuan dari grup detektif cilik sebaian besar mereka lebih mengandalkan pada kemampuan analisis Conan.

Ketiga ketiganya hendak pulang, di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Irene yang sedang berjalan.

"Kak Irene", sahut ketiganya dengan kompak

"Hei semuanya !. Senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan kalian", balas Irene

"Kakak darimana ?", Tanya Mitsuhiko

"Barusan kakak baru saja jalan-jalan dari kota Beika, dan sekarang kakak mau pulag ke apartemen, kalian sendiri darimana?"

"Kami baru saja bermain dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman dan Conan di taman Beika. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepada kakak?", jawab Genta

"Kalian ingin berbicara apa kepada kakak?, mungkin kakak bisa bantu"

"Begini kak, barusan kami mendapat kabar bahwa Conan akan pindah ke Amerika karena disuruh orangtuanya bersekolah disana?, apakah kakak tahu tentang kepindahannya?", ucap Ayumi

"Aku juga baru mendapat kabar ini ½ jam yang lalu oleh orangtuanya Conan. Orangtuanya menitipkan pesan kepadaku agar disampaikan kepada kalian bahwa Conan akan pindah ke Amerika karena disuruh oleh orangtuanya. Tapi ternyata kalian sudah diberitahu oleh dia"

"Jadi kapan Conan akan berangkat ke Amerikanya?", ucap Mitsuhiko

"Maaf adik-adikku sayang. Kalau masalah itu kakak kurang tahu karena orangtua Conan tidak menceritakan kepadaku kapan persisnya"

"Kalau begitu, kabari kami segera ya jika sudah tahu kapan persis Conan akan berangkat"

"Baiklah anak-anak. Akan kuberitahu segera jika ada kabar terbaru dari Conan"

**Siang Hari di Kediaman Ran Mouri**

"Apa ?, kau akan kembali ke Jepang lagi besok?"

"Benar Ran. Aku tidak bercanda. Kasus yang kutangani sudah beres semuanya dan aku bisa kembali ke Jepang segera"

"Sungguh ?, lalu bagaimana dengan urusan sekolahmu ?, kau kan belum lulus dari SMA Teitan"

"Sumpah, aku tidak bohong. Kalau masalah sekolahku nanti bisa kutangani sendiri Irene. Mungkin aku bisa mengikuti kelas akselerasi"

"Baiklah, besok lusa kujemput ya bersama Sonoko dan juga sepupumu, Irene"

"Apa ?, sepupuku sedang berada disana?, memangnya dia sedang apa disana?"

"Bodoh. Kau ini kemana saja?, sepupu sendiri saja tidak tahu keadaannya. Sekarang sepupumu sedang kuliah disini"

"Maaf Ran, jika aku terlalu sibuk menangani kasus, hingga aku melupakan saudaraku sendiri"

"Tidak apa-apa Shinichi. Yang penting kau persiapkan dulu untuk keberangkatanmu kembali ke Jepang besok lusa"

"Ok Ran, sampai ketemu besok"

"Wah senangnya yang bisa bertemu dengan suaminya lagi setelah sekian lama ditinggal?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sonoko, dia bukan suamiku, dia hanya teman"

"Begitu rupanya Ran, kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat karena sebentar lagi kau akan kembali dan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya"

"Terima kasih Sonoko. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Aku selalu mendukung persahabatanmu dengan dia, Ran"

Tak lama kemudian, Conan sudah sampai di rumah Ran

"Conan, kau sudah pulang bermain bersama teman-temanmu ?, cepat sekali perasaan ?"

"Iya kak Ran, soalnya tadi aku dan teman-teman hanya sekedar kumpul rutin seperti biasa karena sudah satu bulan tidak bertemu denganku"

"Begitu Conan. Oh ya, aku punya kabar bagus Conan"

"Kabar bagus apa kak Ran ?"

"Katanya besok lusa Shinichi akan kembali ke Jepang karena kasus yang ditanganinya sudah selesai"

"Sungguh kak Ran?"

"Benar Conan. Barusan dia menelpon dan menjelaskan langsung padaku. Aku senang sekali akhirnya dia bisa kembali lagi setelah lama. Aku juga ingin menjemputnya di bandara. Kau mau ikut Conan?"

"Itu.."

"Kenapa Conan ?"

"Itu..aku masih bingung ikut menjemputnya atau tidak"

"Ya sudah Conan, jika kau masih bingung, tidak dijawab sekarangpun tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat dan makan siang saja. Sudah kusiapkan makan siangnya"

"Baik kak Ran"

"Dan jangan lupa kau berikan sisanya kepada suamimu itu ya?

"Sonoko, kau ini !"

"Lagi-lagi Sonoko bertindak seperti itu", ucap Conan dalam hati.

**Malam Hari di Kantor Detektif Mouri**

"Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong"

"Siapa malam-malam ini bertamu", ucap Kogoro sambil membukakan pintu kantornya"

"Maaf jika aku datang agak malam dan mengganggumu"

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku adalah Fuji Edogawa, Ibu Conan Edogawa. Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah Conannya ada?"

"Ada ibu. Akan kupanggilkan sekarang. Lebih baik ibu duduk dulu di sofa"

"Conan..Conan !, ada ibu kamu", sahut Kogoro

"Tunggu sebentar paman"

"Baik, paman tunggu disini"

Tak lama kemudian, Conan masuk ke kantor Kogoro

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa paman ?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri"

Seketika wanita itu langsung berbalik menatap Conan

"Mama"

"Conan ?,"

"Mama, apa kabarnya ?"

"Maaf ya nak, jika mama telah meninggalkanmu dalam waktu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa mama, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mama lagi"

Tak lama kemudian Ran datang yang baru saja berbelanja di supermarket.

"Ayah, aku pulang"

"Lho, siapa yang datang ayah?"

"Dia adalah Fuji Edogawa, ibu Conan Edogawa. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Conan karena ada yang ingin beritahukan kepada kita"

"Memberitahu apa maksud ayah ?"

"Katanya dia ingin menjemput Conan malam ini ke Hotel sebelum besok pagi akan berangkat menuju ke Amerika"

"Apa ?, Conan akan pindah ke Amerika ?", ucap Ran dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Benar, aku menganggap bahwa Conan sebaiknya disekolahkan di Amerika karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk sekolah di Jepang tanpa bersama kedua orangtuanya", ucap ibu Fuji

"Begitu ya?", Tanya Ran

"Conan, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan untuk berangkat ke hotel bersama mama malam hari ini?"

"Sudah siap mama"

"Kalau begitu. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Bapak Kogoro, aku permisi dulu"

"Tunggu Conan !", seru Ran

"Eh..Kak Ran. Ada apa ?"

"Conan, aku ingin berpesan kepadamu sebelum meninggalkanku dan paman Kogoro, Janganlah lupa pada kami, dan tetaplah jadi anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada orangtuamu, Conan jika kau telah bertemu dengan orangtuamu"

"Baik kak Ran, aku akan selalu mengingat kak Ran dan paman Kogoro. Terima kasih banyak ya aku telah diijinkan tinggal disini selama orangtuaku berada di Amerika. Kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu ya"

"Sama-sama Conan. Aku akan selalu mengingat kau, karena kau adalah adikku yang paling baik dan pintar. Aku senang bisa menjadi kakak angkatmu selama kau masih ada disini"

Akhirnya Conan dijemput ke hotel bersama ibunya. Sementara Ran dan Kogoro ikut mengantarkannya hingga ke depan kantor. Ran yang selama ini menganggap Conan seperti adik kandungnya sendiri harus rela melepas kepergiannya terkait dengan keinginan orangtuanya menyekolahkannya di Amerika.

"Conan, selamat jalan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu layaknya adik kandungku sendiri. Aku senang sekali selama kau tinggal disini, kau benar-benar mewarnai hidupku. Terlebih setelah si maniak misteri itu pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan kembali kesini. Terima kasih Conan, engkau sudah mengisi kekosongan perasaan dan hatiku selama si maniak misteri itu meninggalkanku, terima kasih atas canda dan tawa yang kau berikan padaku. Walaupun terkadang kau bandel, tapi ku tak peduli. Karena sebenarnya kau adalah anak yang baik dan penurut", ucap Ran dalam hati sambil memperhatikan mobil yan membawa Conan dan ibunya menjauhinya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED PART 14**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA, MOHON REVIEWNYA YA..THANKS..**


	14. Chapter 14

**IRENE DAN CONAN**

**(PART 14)**

**CHAPTER 14 !**

**ENJOY !**

**WARNING : TYPO, GAK JELAS,DLL  
**

**

* * *

**

**Keesokan hari di bandara Narita**

Hari ini adalah menjadi hari yang terakhir bagi grup detektif cilik, Ran,dan Irene bertatap muka dengan Conan karena hari ini akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Amerika. Sementara itu, Sonoko datang untuk menemani mereka karena perkuliahannya di Jerman baru dimulai bulan depan.

"Selamat jalan Conan. Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi di lain waktu", ucap Ayumi

"Kalau kamu ke Jepang lagi, kabari kami ya", ucap Genta

"Beberapa kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kuucapkan padamu : Jangan lupakan persahabatan yang telah kita jalin selama ini dan maafkanlah kami jika kami mempunyai kesalahan", ucap Mitsuhiko

"Baik teman-teman semua, aku akan selalu mengingat perkataan yang kalian ucapkan padaku. Selamat jalan semuanya", ucap Conan sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hati-hati di jalan Conan !", ucap kepad Conan serempak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, grup detektif cilik melepas kepergian Conan, temannya yang selama ini dikenal dengan kemampuan analisisnya yang luar biasa dalam memecahkan kasus.

Sementara itu, Ran yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Shinichi tiba-tiba menghilang, tak lama setelah melepas kepergian Conan ke Amerika. Sonoko dan Irene baru menyadari Ran tidak berada di tengah-tengah keduanya dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Setelah berkeliling bandara, akhirnya keduanya menemukan Ran di toilet wanita dalam keadaan sedih.

"Ran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ?", Tanya Irene

"Conan..", jawab Ran

"Memang kenapa Ran dengan Conan ?", Tanya Irene kepada Ran.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepas kepergian dia", ungkap Ran

"Sudahlah Ran, jangan bersedih. Masih ada aku dan Sonoko yang akan menemanimu. Ingat Ran, kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini", ucap Irene

"Aku tahu kak Irene. Hubunganku dengan dia sudah sangat erat. Bagiku Conan adalah adikku walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku. Conan telah mewarnai hidupku yang membosankan, terlebih setelah si maniak misteri itu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa permisi. Lalu mengapa dia harus meninggalkanku bersamaan dengan si maniak misteri itu datang kembali ?", ucap Ran dengan perasaan galau.

"Ini mungkin adalah suatu kebetulan saja, Ran. Selain itu, kebetulan ini mungkin juga berkaitan dengan nasib seseorang. Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasib diri kita di masa yang akan datang. Termasuk Conan. Menurutku, kepindahan Conan ke Amerika justru akan mengubah nasib dia menjadi lebih baik. Sebab, orangtuanya selama ini yang tidak memperhatikan keadaannya akhirnya sadar bahwa Conan yang masih anak-anak butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Maka orangtuanya berinisiatif untuk mengembalikannya lagi ke Amerika", jawab Irene.

"Aku setuju yang dikatakan kak Irene. Nasib Conan pasti akan lebih baik setelah kembali bersama orangtuanya lagi. Kalau begitu, kau jangan bersedih lagi Ran, karena jika kau bersedih, maka Conan pun ikut sedih juga", ucap Sonoko.

"Terima kasih kak Irene dan Sonoko. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku. Kalian datang di saat yang tepat. Saat-saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan kalian. Kehadiran kalian membuatku semakin nyaman dan tenang akan perasaanku", ucap Ran dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau jangan bersedih lagi. Tersenyumlah, karena sebentar lagi kau akan melihat sahabat dekatmu kembali lagi ke Jepang lagi setelah sekian lama meninggalkanmu", ucap Irene.

Irene dan Sonoko berhasil meredakan perasaan Ran yang sedih karena kehilangan Conan, orang yang selama ini telah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Kini mereka tengah menunggu detektif terkenal dari Jepang itu kembali ke tanah airnya. Sambil menunggu, ketiganya makan siang di sebuah foodcourt bandara dekat pintu gerbang kedatangan.

"Mohon perhatian. Pesawat America Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan A-235 dari Los Angeles telah mendarat, terima kasih atas perhatiannya", terdengar pengumuman dari bandara Narita.

"Gawat !, pesawat yang dinaiki Shinichi sudah datang", ucap Sonoko dengan wajah panik.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita bayar dan menunggu kedatangannya", ucap Irene.

Sehabis makan siang, ketiganya bergegas menuju pintu gerbang ruang kedatangan untuk menyambut kehadiran Shinichi. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, akhirnya ketiganya bertemu lagi dengan Shinichi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa dengannya dengan menyahutnya.

"Shinichi !", sahut Ran dengan antusias sambil berlari mendekati Shinichi.

"Ran ?", balas Shinichi sambil berlari mendekati Ran.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Aku senang sekali", ungkap Ran dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Jangan bersedih lagi ya Ran, karena aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti dulu lagi", ucap Shinichi

"Wah..wah..wah, akhirnya pasangan suami istri bersatu lagi", Goda Sonoko

"Sonoko !, sudah kubilang dia hanya temanku !", ucap Ran dengan tegas

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi kembali", ucap Irene dengan senyum.

"Irene, Sepupuku ?", sapa Shinichi kepada Irene dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Shinichi ?", sapa Irene dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa denganmu", Tanya Shinichi kepada Irene

"Aku baik-baik saja Shinichi, lalu bagaimana kabarmu sendiri ?, sudah lama juga kita tidak berjumpa dengan", jawab Irene tetap dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Maaf ya jika kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Karena aku sibuk menangani kasus-kasus yang begitu rumit dan banyak di Amerika", Jawab Shinichi.

"Kau ini bagaimana Shinichi ?, masak sepupu sendiri tidak pernah ketemu ?", tanya Sonoko dengan sinis

"Maafkan aku tentang masalah itu jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kasus-kasusku hingga hampir tidak pernah kontak dengan sepupuku ini", jawab Shinichi dengan ekspresi malu

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan Shinichi bersama mereka, di belakang muncul dua orang yang turut menemani kembalinya Shinichi ke Jepang.

"Paman Yusaku dan Tante Yukiko ?", sapa Irene dengan perasaan gembira.

"Irene ?", balas keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Paman, bagaimana kabarnya ?, sudah dua tahun lebih kita tidak bertemu?", Tanya Irene kepada Yusaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Irene. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi", jawab Yusaku dengan ekspresi gembira

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar tante Yukiko ?, sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu ?", tanya Irene kepada Yukiko

"Kabarku sehat-sehat saja Irene. Akhirnya kita bisa berjumpa lagi disini", jawab Yukiko dengan senyuman.

"Wah..wah..wah senangnya kalian bisa reuni keluarga lagi !", Goda Sonoko.

"Tentu saja Sonoko. Aku kan bagian dari keluarga besar Kudo", Jawab Irene dengan senyuman.

"Shinichi, kau membawa orangtuamu kesini juga ?", bisik Ran kepada Shinichi.

"Iya, tapi kedua orangtuaku hanya beberapa hari disini. Setelahnya orangtuaku kembali ke Amerika lagi", jawab Shinichi

"Bagaimana jika malam nanti kita adakan acara makan malam bersama nanti di restoran Eropa saja ?", ucap Yusaku

"Aku setuju paman dan tante !, karena acara ini sekaligus reuni bagi keluarga kita. Oh iya, apakah kau ingin ikut, Ran ?", ucap Irene

"Ka..kalau aku..", ucap Ran dengan terbata-bata dan malu

"Sudahlah Ran, tidak perlu malu. Ini bukan acara formal kok, kamu boleh ikut bergabung. Kita kan sahabat. Lagian kau masih ingin bertemu Shinichi, bukankah begitu ?", ucap Irene kepada Ran dengan ceria.

"Ka..Kalau begitu aku ikut kak Irene", jawab Ran dengan nada agak terpaksa

"Nah..begitu. Itu baru namanya sahabat, Ran", ucap Irene kepada Ran.

"Wah..wah..wah, sepertinya acara ini berbau lamaran antara kamu dengan Shinichi ?", Goda Sonoko kepada Ran.

"Bukan Sonoko !, ini hanya acara biasa !", jawab Ran dengan tegas.

"Sonoko, apakah kamu ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?", tanya Yukiko kepada Sonoko.

"Maaf tante, aku tidak bisa karena nanti malam aku ada janji bersama temanku", jawab Sonoko

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jika kau tidak bisa datang tidak apa-apa"

"Ran, apakah orangtuamu ingin ikut juga ?", tanya Yukiko kepada Ran dengan ramah.

"Maaf tante, ibu dan ayahku sama-sama sedang menangani klien kasus kriminal, jadinya tidak bisa ikut"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa Ran. Cukup kehadiran Irene dan Ran saja, acara makan malam ini menjadi lebih seru tentunya", ucap Yusaku.

"Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa pada makan malam nanti Ran dan Irene", ucap Yukiko

"Baik !", ucap Ran dan Irene serempak.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 15)**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA. BILA BERKENAN MOHON REVIEWNYA..THANKS**


End file.
